As Leis da Paixão
by JosyZiane
Summary: Há quem diga que no amor os opostos se atraem. Mas e quando dois iguais se aproximam de tal forma que mude esta regra? Dois geniosos dividindo o mesmo ambiente, aprendendo a conhecer um ao outro e descobrindo juntos que as leis da força da atração podem ser nulas. (Rheese).
1. Chapter 1

Esta histórias é a minha primeira fanfiction na categoria CHICAGO MED. Está postada em outro site, portanto se você vir por aí, ainda sou eu.

* * *

Sentado na areia quente da praia Connor sentia-se perdido, esta era a primeira vez em anos, mais especificamente desde a morte da mãe, que ele sentia-se vazio, como se tudo estivesse errado. A perda de seu mentor o abalara profundamente, de forma que ele não imaginara que ficaria.

Após jogar as cinzas ao mar, ele só queria ficar sozinho, pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido nestes últimos meses, por isso, decidira-se por não voltar ao hotel, não até recompor-se. Parecia tão injusto, um cirurgião que salvara tantas vidas não conseguir salvar a si próprio. Ele estava tendo dificuldades para aceitar a partida de alguém que fez parte de sua vida por tão pouco tempo, mas que fez muito, o fez ver que ele não era só bom, que ele é ótimo e que pode ser muito mais. Portanto, estava decidido, ele seria esse mais, não seria só mais um, seria o melhor.

0o0o0o0

Alívio, essa era a sensação inicial que Sarah sentiu ao optar por não residir na patologia, no último momento ela percebeu que ela gostava daquela sensação de salvar a vida de outro ser, sim ela sabia, muitos não agradeceriam depois, outros simplesmente não levariam em consideração os conselhos dados por ela, mas nada é mais prazeroso que ser a responsável pela segunda chance de viver que seus pacientes recebem.

E assim ela tomou essa importante decisão, no entanto, como toda decisão que tomamos, sempre há as consequências, sejam boas, sejam ruins. No seu caso, era ruim, muito ruim, ela ficou desempregada, e agora ela não sabia o que fazer, ou sabia?

Assim que conversou com seu pai ele a apoiou e lhe fez uma proposta, esvair sua mente de toda essa preocupação indo passar algumas semanas com ele. Ela estava inclinada a aceitar, afinal que mal faria tirar uns dias de férias, depois de tantas perturbações com a colação de grau, a residência e os pacientes que por diversas vezes a fizeram querer chorar?

Ela só não sabia que essa viagem a faria bem mais que libertar sua mente, ela descobriria que a vida é mais que trabalho e estudos, contudo também descobriria que os doces da vida quase sempre tem um gostinho amargo no final.

* * *

Deixe-me saber o que achouy


	2. Chapter 2

Quatro horas e quarenta e cinco minutos, esse o tempo exato para a tão esperada liberdade. Era assim que Sarah estava se sentindo, livre, livre de todas as preocupações, pelo menos por agora.

Bahamas! Há quanto tempo ela não voltava ali, a última vez ainda nem pensava em estudar medicina, mas foi graças àquela viagem que ela tomou a decisão tão importante. Seu pai médico muito solicitado nas ilhas a fez ter orgulho e decidir-se por seguir seus passos, isso não deixou sua mãe muito contente, mas acabou por aceitar.

E novamente ali estava ela, agora como médica.

Desembarcou e logo o reencontrou, a recebeu com um forte abraço, apesar de amá-lo foi um momento que para ela era íntimo demais, chegando a ser constrangedor, demonstrações de afeto não eram de sua natureza, principalmente em público. Pega desprevenida ficou sem ação.

Após o momento o qual ela agradeceu mentalmente por não se alongar seguiram direto para o chalé que ele chamava de casa, constituído de uma cozinha americana, um dormitório, um banheiro e uma varanda com mesa para o chá e uma rede. Seu pai realmente continuava o mesmo, o chalé ainda era o mesmo, os móveis também não mudaram e novamente ela teria que se ocupar da cama dele, enquanto ele ficava com o sofá-cama.

0o0o0o0

Há dois dias ele havia finalmente se despedido de seu mentor. Sentia-se em paz. Toda a sensação de incapacidade, todas as incertezas haviam sumido e agora ele podia se dar ao luxo de saborear uma boa marguerita ao som do excelente _jazz_ que estava sendo apresentado ao vivo.

Eram quase vinte e duas horas e ele ainda não tinha intenção de voltar ao hotel. Havia flertado com algumas moças, mas em momento algum sentiu vontade de conhecê-las mais intimamente. O breve, porém, tórrido romance com Sam o fez precaver-se mais com relação a mulheres e relacionamentos. Não, ele não a amou, mas era um relacionamento estável e ele estava decidido a fazer com que durasse. Mas, diferente dele, ela não queria o mesmo e assim que teve a oportunidade saiu fora. E quem poderia a julgar, era a carreira dela, ele nunca deixou claro suas intenções, nesse quesito ele é péssimo, nunca soube lidar com as garotas e muito menos com seus sentimentos, fosse ele o mais ínfero. Por isso ele aceitou e deu o maior apoio quando ela disse ter aceito a proposta de ser a cirurgiã-chefe no Johns Hopkins em Baltimore.

0o0o0o0

Sarah não sentia a menor vontade de sair àquela noite, seu pai, porém não lhe deu tempo de recusa e antes que ela pudesse pensar eles já estavam a caminho do que ele considerava o melhor bar com o melhor som de _jazz_. No caminho ela se perguntava por que _jazz_? Estavam no Caribe com sua cultura própria. Preferiu não perguntar em voz alta, ele provavelmente lhe faria uma lista e levaria a noite toda para terminar, e já que ela estava ali para se divertir, ela iria se divertir.

Logo percebeu que seu pai era mais que um cliente naquele estabelecimento, todos o cumprimentavam e brincavam como que com um irmão e ele não perdia a chance de apresentá-la, para alguns reapresentar, e vangloriar-se por ter seguido seus passos.

Após todos os abraços e beijos ela só queria sentar e fingir ser uma turista qualquer, aproveitar o fato de não ter nenhum conhecido de Chicago por perto, seria ótimo, ela poderia ser quem ela quisesse, poderia fingir ser alguém mais descontraída, inventar uma história sobre quem ela era, poderia ser uma artista se quisesse, todos amam os artistas, ninguém nunca iria saber se era atuação ou ela mesma.

Infelizmente seus planos foram por água abaixo quando ela o viu, sentado a umas seis mesas da sua, de cabeça baixa, ele estava ali, com sua elegância de sempre, bronzeado, a barba por fazer o deixando ainda mais másculo, e muito mais intimidante, Dr. Rhodes. Com exceção do dia que ele pagou o lanche para os colegas, eles nunca trocaram mais palavras que as relacionadas aos pacientes. Porém, só o fato de estarem ali na mesma ilha e o perigo de acabarem se encontrando mais do que o que ela queria já acabava com todos os seus planos. Não que ela o detestasse ou coisa do tipo para querer não encontrar-se com ele, mas ela pretendia, se possível, nunca deixar que ele soubesse que ela estava ali, ele simplesmente a deixava intimidada, não só por ele ter sido quase um professor pra ela, mas por sua beleza e autoconfiança, por ser sempre tão mandão, nas vezes que teve que trabalhar com ele acabava quase sempre errando algo ou não conseguindo fazer, ele nunca a repreendeu na frente dos outros e até lhe auxiliou em alguns momentos, e ela acabava se sentindo ainda mais deslocada.

Levantou com o pensamento de ir-se dali imediatamente, torcendo para que ele ainda não a tenha visto, e nessa tentativa inútil de se fazer aperceber, ela acabou por chamar ainda mais a atenção quando acabou derrubando a cadeira.

0o0o0o0

Connor ouviu o soar de madeira batendo contra madeira e instintivamente levantou a cabeça. Ao fazê-lo reconheceu imediatamente a responsável por tal desastre. Reese, a interna de longos cabelos cacheados e volumosos, a garota audaciosa, que chegou a ser arrogante com ele em uma das vezes que ele tentou ajudá-la. Ela diversas vezes mostrou que não desiste fácil, e quando Samantha a tratou como uma aluna do colegial, ela se esforçou ainda mais, o que o fez admirá-la. Ele sabia que ela ainda seria uma grande médica.

0o0o0o0

Mais uma vez Connor a fez sentir-se constrangida ao olhá-la tão profundamente, e tudo o que ela queria era sair dali e... Espera aí, ela poderia sair, ali ele não era nada mais que um cara qualquer. Então ela fingiu que não o reconheceu e o deu as costas saindo calmamente, ou pelo menos tentando aparentar calma.

Já do lado de fora ela parou e respirou fundo, para logo em seguida perceber o quão infantil foi sua atitude, é claro que ele iria perceber que ela o viu e claro que ele iria perceber que ela estava fugindo, ele é um homem e não um garoto.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por aquela voz grave e que ela conhecia tanto, chegando a assustar-se.

\- Reese!


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigada a quem comentou, favoritou e segue.

Os capítulos iniciais são pequenos, mas depois ficam maiores.

* * *

Dando um giro de cento e oitenta graus Reese logo o encontrou a pouco mais de trinta centímetros de si.

\- Doutor Rhodes? - disfarçando o nervosismo, achou melhor que ele pensasse que ainda não o tinha visto.

\- Olá Reese - um pequeno sorriso no rosto - não, eu não estava imaginando, então é realmente você.

\- É, sou. - _Mas que estúpida!_ Xingou-se mentalmente, _Não tinha nada melhor a responder?_

\- Achei que não fosse falar comigo.

 _E não ia._ Como uma criança assustada ela olhava em todas as direções, exceto pra ele. _Vergonha Sarah, você é uma vergonha, ele é apenas um homem. Mas, o homem mais assustador, egocêntrico e... E... Lindo que você já conheceu._ Seus pensamentos fervilhavam, a vergonha por ter sido pega fugindo a dominavam, é lógico que ele perceberia que ela o estava evitando.

Connor a olhava em curiosidade, algo estava errado, aquela garota confiante com quem ele trabalhou por meses não era a mesma que estava a sua frente.

\- Desculpe? - _Cai mais fundo Reese._ Tentou se fazer de desentendida.

\- Lá dentro - apontou para o interior do estabelecimento - achei que fosse falar comigo. Eu estava há algumas mesas a sua frente. Você não me viu?

\- Ah! E... Eu sinto, não era o senhor, digo, eu vi alguém, mas não o reconheci. - _Eee bah você chegou ao fundo do buraco._ Mas o que era aquilo, desde quando ela gaguejava, sem motivo, seu subconsciente a censurava.

\- É claro, está com pouca luz. - _Vou fingir que acredito!_ Percebendo seu desconforto decidiu não pressionar, ela poderia estar surpresa, talvez não tenha gostado de encontrá-lo. Quando se passa muito tempo preso em um hospital, tendo que lidar com diversas situações, tudo o que se quer é estar longe, longe de tudo e de todos que fazem parte daquela rotina - Bom, é isso, só queria dar um olá, nos ... - decidido a não incomodar mais, já estava se despedindo quando foi interrompido.

\- Ah, querida aí está você. - seu pai apareceu por trás de Connor e logo percebeu que ela tinha companhia - Uoua! Parece que já conseguiu companhia. - seu tom era brincalhão, mas foi suficiente para expressar duplo sentido. Sarah sentiu as bochechas queimarem, sabia que estavam vermelhas.

Connor não tirou os olhos de Sarah e não pode deixar de notar o tom avermelhado em seu fino rosto. Teve vontade de rir, mas não iria constrangê-la ainda mais.

\- Não, não é o que está pensando. - ela tentou se explicar.

Connor deu dois passos para a direita fazendo um meio giro no intuito de poder visualizar a dupla, alternava o olhar entre Sarah e aquele estranho a seu lado. Enquanto ela prosseguia com seu monólogo.

\- Pai. - ele que encarava o estranho voltou o olhar para Sarah. _Pai?_ \- O doutor Rhodes trabalha no _Chicago_ _Medical_.

\- Ora! Ora! Que bela surpresa. – doutor Reese agora olhava para Connor, curioso, era o primeiro colega de sua filha que ele conhecia, na verdade ela nunca falou sobre qualquer pessoa com quem tenha trabalhado a não ser Joey, seu agora ex-namorado - Interessante conhecer um colega de minha filha. - estendeu a mão em cumprimento - Martin Reese.

\- Connor Rhodes! - Connor aceitou o cumprimento sem mais delongas - A surpresa é toda minha. Não imaginava encontrar com Reese aqui.

\- Então, sua a sorte, desde que ainda era uma garotinha que venho tentando fazê-la voltar, até que finalmente consegui.

\- Nem faz tanto tempo assim. - Sarah retrucou, seu pai estava fazendo-a parecer uma criança.

\- Sorte a minha. - Connor afirmou, os olhos azuis que tanto a intimidavam penetravam os castanhos com intensidade.

Sarah foi quem quebrou o contato - Na verdade eu já estava me despedindo do doutor Rhodes, me sinto cansada ainda da viagem.

 _Sério?_ Connor abriu levemente a boca.

\- E ia sem se falar comigo.

\- Não achei que fosse sentir minha falta, estava tão entretido. - deu de ombros. Seu pai cruzou os braços, claramente chateado.

\- Certo, bem, então já que minha querida filha pretende me abandonar, que tal me fazer companhia doutor Rhodes? - Sarah meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, aquilorealmente não era o que ela esperava.

\- Com uma condição. - Martin arqueou a sobrancelha direita - Que pare de me chamar de doutor Rhodes.

\- Fechado, Connor. E você - olhou para Sarah - direto para casa. - apontava-lhe o indicador.

Sarah deu um suspiro seguido por um _urgh!_

\- Doutor Rhodes. - despediu-se de Connor com um meneio de cabeça, sem um aperto de mão, sem qualquer demonstração de afeto ela se afastou deixando-os mortificados com sua ação.

Seu pai considerou má criação. Connor, bem, Connor tentava lembrar se em algum momento ele a destratara.


	4. Chapter 4

Os raios solares irradiavam atravessando a fresta deixada pela cortina semiaberta da janela de vidro e pousavam no rosto angelical de Sarah.

O som de conversas advindos da cozinha a acordou, abrindo os olhos lentamente espreguiçava-se ao mesmo tempo em que levantava o tronco ficando sentada. Saiu da cama, trocou o pijama por um short rosa claro com desenhos de pequenas flores e uma regata branca.

Ao adentrar o cômodo em que seu pai e a visita estavam, parou, surpresa! Esfregou os olhos na esperança de ainda estar dormindo e poder acordar.

\- Bom dia querida. - seu pai foi o primeiro a notá-la.

\- Bom dia. - alternava o olhar entre seu pai, vestido com uma de suas típicas camisas havaianas e o calção de tecido fino e mole, e Connor, camisa vermelha com gola v contrastando com sua pele branca e calção branco com listras finas e cinzas. _Tão impossível ficar menos bonito!_ Balançou a cabeça para espantar o pensamento.

\- Bom dia Reese - a cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios - seu pai me convidou para o desjejum matinal, espero que não se importe.

Ela andou até o balcão e se sentou, dando de ombros. _Mantenha a calma Sarah!_

\- Sem problemas. - falou sem lhe dirigir o olhar - Então, o que está preparando? - perguntou ao pai enquanto ele remexia em uma panela no fogão.

\- Ovos com bacon. - Sarah fez uma careta - Que foi?

\- Reese é vegetariana. - Sarah automaticamente olhou para Connor, lábios entreabertos, era a segunda vez em menos de quinze minutos que era surpreendida. Ela nunca havia lhe dito nada sobre. Mas ele com certeza deve tê-la ouvido comentar com uma das meninas do Med e não esqueceu.

\- Oh! - seu pai abriu a boca e fechou, pego de surpresa e constrangido ao perceber que não sabia o básico sobre a filha.

\- Relaxa. - ela o acalmou - Perdi o interesse em carnes após nossa última temporada juntos.

\- E como foi isso? - perguntou Martin.

\- Foi no segundo ano da faculdade, quando em uma festa um dos calouros bebeu e comeu tanta carne que não conseguiu manter no estômago, aquela cena me deu repulsa.

-Certo. - meneou a cabeça - E o que você quer que eu lhe faça, então?

\- Pode deixar, eu mesma preparo. - pôs-se de pé e foi até a geladeira. Retirou de lá uma laranja, uma fatia de melão e duas fatias de pão, pôs tudo em cima do balcão, sentando-se logo em seguida.

\- Esse vai ser seu café? Bem se nota por que está tão magricela.

\- Pai? – enrubesceu. Seu pai realmente queria envergonha-la. _Tinha que ser na frente dele._ abaixou a cabeça e aproveitou a necessidade de descascar a laranja para não ter que olhar para Connor.

Connor ainda estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não deu atenção a conversa que se seguiu após deixar que seus pensamentos tomassem conta de sua boca.

\- _Ela é vegetariana._

Essas palavras não saiam de sua mente. Nem mesmo ele imaginava que tivesse guardado a conversa que ouvira entre Joey e Sarah na lembrança em um momento dos dois em que eles nem notaram sua presença.

 _Estava sentado na mureta que protegia as plantas do pequeno jardim na frente do hospital. O food truck a sua frente não permitia que visse quem chegasse e também não permitia que o vissem._

 _Um casal chegou conversando alegremente e fazendo planos para o final de semana que se aproximava. Reconheceu a voz de Sarah, mas não do acompanhante._

 _\- Dois cachorros-quentes e dois refrigerantes. - Joey pediu ao atendente._

 _\- Hrumhrum! - pigarreou Sarah. Joey a olhou se dando conta que havia esquecido a sua apatia por carne._

 _\- Desculpe! - coçou a cabeça e voltou-se para o atendente - Um cachorro-quente. - virou para ela ainda envergonhado por ter esquecido o que ela repetira diversas vezes - Sinto muito, mas salsicha não é carne. - tentou disfarçar o esquecimento._

 _\- Mas é derivado. E vê se da próxima vez não esquece. - ela tocou sua testa com o indicador e retornou a atenção ao atendente - Um bolinho de arroz._

 _Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Connor descobriu que o rapaz é o garoto da Patologia, Joey, namorado de Sarah._

Não pode deixar de sorrir de si próprio, antes que pudesse pensar ele já estava respondendo por Sarah, percebeu a surpresa no olhar dela, porém ele era o mais surpreendido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu alguém chamar de fora da casa.

Martin somente gritou que a visita entrasse sem se importar em saber primeiro quem era.

\- Belo dia Martin. - o rapaz que entrara era alegre e jovem. Sarah que acabara com sua tarefa de descascar a laranja não pode deixar de notar no belo par de olhos castanhos e o sorriso jovial que ele lançava. _Encantador_!

Martin que já finalizava os preparativos para o desjejum o cumprimentou com um abraço.

\- Seth, bem vindo.

\- Desculpe chegar assim logo cedo e sem avisar.

\- Tudo bem rapaz, ah, deixa te apresentar minha filha. - apontou para Sarah, Seth a olhou e sorriu ainda mais, aproximou-se e lhe estendeu a mão, ela retornou o cumprimento.

\- É um prazer senhorita. - todo galante, fez uma mensura e lhe beijou a mão, a deixando envergonhada e sem saber como responder.

Martin percebendo o desconforto da filha tratou de apresentar Connor.

\- E este é Connor, meu novo amigo de Chicago.

Os dois homens cumprimentaram-se casualmente com apertos de mãos. Seth retornou o olhar para Sarah.

\- Você também é de Chicago, não é?

\- Sim, estudo lá.

\- Então vocês - apontava de Sarah para Connor - vieram juntos. - afirmou.

\- Doutor Rhodes e eu? Não, não viemos juntos, quer dizer nos conhecemos de lá, mas não. - ela se sentiu desconfortável com aquela afirmação.

\- Foi só coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui. - Connor que explicou o fato.

\- Ah! Isso é bom - Sarah arregalou os olhos - digo, é que eu cheguei a pensar que fossem um casal, e... Bem, eu acho que me excedi na apresentação.

\- Fica calmo Seth, Sarah não morde. – Martin olhou para a filha e deu uma leve levantada de sobrancelha - Ou morde?

\- Engraçadinho você, não. - Sarah riu sem humor - Senta aí Seth, meu pai vai adorar mais uma companhia.

\- Com certeza querida, quando se passa muito tempo sozinho, é sempre bom quando aparecem os amigos, principalmente quando a filha é uma desnaturada.

Sarah não teve como contestar, ela realmente se distanciara do pai, ele nunca deixou de procura-la e até visitava-a em Chicago mais de uma vez ao ano. Ela é que se envolveu demais com os estudos e acabou não dando atenção a ele.

Durante toda a refeição a conversa seguiu normal, com assuntos variados. Connor conversava mais com Martin, mas não deixava de prestar atenção na conversa que se seguia entre Sarah e Seth. Os dois estavam se entendendo e de vez em quando ele era surpreendido por gargalhadas dela, não conseguia não notar o quanto seu sorriso era bonito e como seus olhos brilhavam quando achava algo engraçado.

Vez ou outra Sarah pegava Connor em suas olhadas furtivas, tentava não imaginar coisas onde não existiam, mas a forma como ele a olhava a fazia sentir-se estranhamente bem, ele nunca havia a olhado daquela forma, como se estivesse notando-a pela primeira vez. Ela poderia até dizer que eram olhares de desejo. _Será?_ Seus pensamentos pregavam-lhe uma peça, não queria pensar aquelas coisas, mas era instintivo. _Tira isso da sua cabeça Sarah, ele nunca vai olhar pra você dessa forma e nem você deve olhar para ele assim._ Com desdém de si mesma deixou os pensamentos sobre Connor de lado e passou a prestar mais atenção ao que Seth lhe dizia.


	5. Chapter 5

Caminhando pela areia fria da praia Connor não tirava a imagem de Sarah da cabeça. Já era noite e ele decidira caminhar um pouco, espairecer a mente, achava que estava ficando maluco, ou ao menos ficaria se continuasse com ela na cabeça. Sentindo a brisa gélida da noite, tudo o que conseguiu foi pensar ainda mais em Sarah. _Argh Connor, é só mais uma garota. Uma garota que você nunca deu a mínima atenção._

Talvez fosse o local, aquele clima quente de dia e frio da noite, propício para romances casuais, pensava ele.

0o0o0o0

Após um convite irrecusável de Seth, Sarah não podia deixar de agradecer a si mesma por ter aceitado. Sentada na marquise de madeira ela olhava as estrelas e a lua encantada, enquanto esperava por ele que havia ido comprar bebidas para os dois.

Insistentemente sua mente a traía, vez ou outra seus pensamentos iam de encontro aquele belo par de olhos azuis acinzentados que a olhavam mais cedo. Ela não podia negar, gostara de ser observada por ele, e saber que podia chamar a atenção de um homem como Connor, era extremamente excitante. Não que ela se achasse menos que ele, _mas, quem era ela perto dele quando se falava em autoconfiança e status? Ela era apenas uma recém-formada, que se fingia de forte, mas no fundo, frágil, tão frágil que sabia que se continuasse pensando nele acabaria 'quebrada'._

Perdida em pensamentos não notou a chegada do responsável por seus devaneios.

0o0o0o0

Connor a viu ao longe, sendo iluminada pela luz da lua refletida na água. Sozinha! Tão bonita quanto mais cedo. Estava descalça, os cabelos presos em um coque, blusa de alça e saia rendada que ia até os pés. Aproximou-se lentamente não querendo assustá-la, ficou ali parado atrás dela, observando-a. _Suspirar?_ Ficou imaginando o que preenchia sua mente, com quem ela sonhava acordada a ponto de _suspirar._

Pego de surpresa, se assustou quando ouviu a voz masculina atrás de si, dando um pequeno pulo.

\- Doutor Rhodes!? - olhou para trás para ver quem era e no mesmo momento ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água enquanto sentia os respingos desta tocarem-lhe a nuca. Imediatamente voltou a atenção para o local em que Sarah estava, não a encontrando.

0o0o0o0

\- _Doutor Rhodes!?_

Aquele nome. Sarah estava tão distraída em pensamentos que se assustou a tal ponto de se desequilibrar e cair da marquise.

Dentro d'água ela tentava recuperar o fôlego da queda abrupta. Após segundos que pareceram minutos, ou horas, ela recuperou-se e olhou para o alto encontrando dois pares de olhos, azuis e castanhos, em seus olhos um misto de surpresa e diversão. _Espera aí, diversão?_

\- Ora vão ficar aí me olhando ou me ajudar a sair daqui? - brava levantou a mão direita para que a ajudassem.

Connor prontamente a atendeu e pegou-lhe a mão, puxando-a.

\- Puxa Reese, sua estrutura engana viu! - ele falava enquanto fazia força, agora com as duas mãos, ela não era tão leve quanto aparentava.

\- Me deixa ajudar. - Seth pegou-lhe o ombro direito, dado que ela já estava quase acima, na marquise.

Connor empregou mais força fazendo-a vir de uma vez para cima dele. Caíram os dois no assoalho de madeira. Ela por cima. Tão próximos que ele podia sentir seu hálito na nuca. A respiração funda, ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Passou a mão pelo braço esquerdo dela, estava com os pelos eriçados pelo frio.

Ela virou o rosto para esquerda no mesmo momento que ele virou o seu para a direita, ficando cara a cara.

\- O... O... Obrigada! - falou em um fio de voz, gaguejava, não sabia se por estar tão próxima dele ou pelo frio. Seus lábios tremiam.

\- Hrumhrum. - Seth pigarreou fazendo-a olhar para cima.

\- E você também. - já recuperada do momento ela saiu de cima de Connor sendo ajudada por Seth.

Connor levantou-se ainda entorpecido pelo acontecido. Recompôs-se.

\- Nossa Sarah, está toda molhada. - Seth diz numa tentativa de chamar a atenção e quebrar o clima.

Sarah olhou-o, irônica.

\- Sério? Não havia percebido. - seu comentário sarcástico fez Connor baixar a cabeça e dar um meio sorriso. Olhou para ela novamente e se pronunciou.

\- É melhor ir pra casa trocar essa roupa ou pode ficar resfriada.

\- Tem razão, não há motivos para querer estragar as férias. - olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

Connor alternava o olhar entre seu rosto e o restante de seu corpo. A roupa molhada grudara nela de tal forma que era possível ver até a cor e formato de sua lingerie. Impossível evitar.

Desconfortável com a situação Sarah se apressou em dizer.

\- É melhor eu ir logo.

\- Eu a acompanho. - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não precisa, não percam a noite por mim. - falou com os dois, mas seus olhos fixos em Connor.

\- Não perderei. - ele respondeu, de forma quase inocente, porém seu tom o entregou, era nítido o quanto ele ansiava por continuar perto dela.

Seth olhando de um para o outro, entendeu tudo e arrumou uma desculpa para sair.

\- Ah! - levou a mão à cabeça - Como sou tonto, acabei de lembrar que marquei um compromisso com uns colegas que não via há algum tempo.

Ele se interessara por Sarah, até demais, e quando ela riu das piadas dele, quando aceitou sair com ele, viu a chance de tentar uma aproximação. Mas depois que pegou Connor a observando e naquele pequeno momento que caíram um por cima do outro, percebeu a tensão entre os dois, naquele momento era como se só estivessem os dois. E sabia, sabia que não era páreo para Connor Rhodes. Ela já havia caído nas graças dele.

0o0o0o0

Tentando manter a calma e não usar de tanta pressa Sarah procurava algo para vestir. Nervosa imaginava o que dera nela para deixar que sua boca fosse mais rápida que seus pensamentos.

\- _Quer entrar?_

Estas foram suas últimas palavras até aquele momento. Ela o convidou e ele prontamente aceitou, entraram em silêncio e ela seguiu para o quarto. Nervosa! Assim ficara ao se dar conta do que fizera. Ela nunca deveria ter feito isso. Ia contra seus desejos iniciais de evitá-lo o máximo que pudesse. E agora ele estava ali e estavam separados apenas por uma fina porta.

Terminou de se trocar, tirou o excesso de água nos cabelos, arrumou-os o melhor que pode, respirou fundo e saiu.

Connor estava em pé, estudava algumas fotos no móvel perto da janela. A maioria de Sarah ainda criança, aqueles cabelos de cachos rebeldes poderiam ser reconhecidos mesmo tantos anos depois.

Ouviu os passos dela no cômodo e se virou, estava agora com um vestido solto, pouco acima do joelho. Seus olhos passeavam por seu corpo descaradamente. Ela ruborizou e foi até o balcão, sendo seguida por ele, que não fez questão de esconder o quanto estava afetado por sua presença.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro. E por longos minutos tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som do vento batendo na cortina.

Ela olhava para qualquer lugar, exceto para ele. Vez ou outra abria a boca na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa. Ele a olhava insistentemente esperando para ver até onde se arrastaria aquela situação. Tinha que confessar, estava se divertindo ao vê-la tão tímida, jamais imaginou essa atitude dela, sempre tão audaz e cheia de si, agora tinha em sua frente outra pessoa.

Ela não entedia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Nunca fora despudorada e maliciosa, mas também não era tão patética, nunca antes agira como uma boba e estava comportando-se exatamente como uma desde que encontrara com Connor a primeira vez na ilha. Decidida a quebrar o silêncio, criou coragem e perguntou.

\- Quer beber algo? Comer? - ele negou com um balançar de cabeça e inclinou o tronco do corpo para mais perto dela.

Ela estancou onde estava. Mal conseguindo respirar. _Ai meu São José de Cupertino, é isso mesmo que tô imaginando?_ Suas mãos suavam e ela as apoiou no assento do banco.

Num desejo irrefreável Connor aproximou seu rosto do dela e arriscou beijá-la pedindo mentalmente que ela não lhe estatelasse um tapa. Mas tudo o que ela fez foi ficar ali, parada. Encontrou os lábios dela e a beijou, quase como uma carícia, de início era um roçar de lábios.

Sarah pensou em resistir, mas o toque macio dos lábios dele a fizeram desistir da resistência e se deixou levar.

Aos poucos o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, Connor ficou de pé sem separar-se dela e aproximou o corpo do dela. Suas mãos indo parar em no rosto de Sarah. Ela por sua vez levou as mãos aos braços dele, segurando-os pelos antebraços.

Diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, afastaram-se o suficiente para olharem-se. Connor encostou a testa na dela e sorriu. Mas foi ela que quebrou o silêncio.

\- Isso foi... – ela começou.

\- Bom!? - ele terminou.

\- Na verdade eu ia dizer estranho. - ele franziu a testa afastando-se momentaneamente - Quero dizer, não que não tenha sido bom - tratou de se justificar - é que... Que nunca passou por minha cabeça isso. - ela apontou para os dois.

\- Nenhum de nós Reese, nenhum de nós - ele a olhou sério - mas fico feliz de ter acontecido. - e voltou a beija-la.

0o0o0o0

Já deitada na cama ela repassava tudo o que acontecera desde o momento em que caíra na água até os beijos trocados com Connor.

Namoraram um bom tempo no sofá, alguns beijos, toques suaves, mas em momento algum ele tentou uma intimidade maior, apenas se curtiram. Conheceram-se um pouco, mas assim como ela, ele evitava falar de Chicago, mais especificamente do hospital, seus assuntos eram banais.

Ela descobriu um pouco mais sobre o tempo em que ele passou na América Central e ela lhe falou sobre o desejo de viajar pelo mundo sem compromisso, apenas pôr uma mochila nas costas e sair sem rumo.

E agora ela estava ali, ansiosa e com medo. Sabia que se aproximar demais era perigoso, mas ele era tentador. _Viciante_. Depois que o beijou não queria mais parar. Perigo! Ela sentia o perigo, estava brincando com fogo e acabaria se queimando.

Por fim decidiu não se importar tanto, ela estava ali para curtir e iria curtir, sem fazer planos, sem pensar no futuro.

0o0o0o0

Connor não conseguia parar de pensar em como tudo havia mudado em menos de quarenta e oito horas, na noite anterior ele só queria esvaziar a mente e acalmar a dor da perda de um amigo. Agora sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos livres que se chocavam causando-lhe angústia, medo e felicidade. Paz? Ele não poderia dizer que estava em paz, o encontro com Sarah e todo aquele clima, os toques, aquele insano desejo que surgiu em pouco tempo e que o fez agir sem pensar, nunca, nem mesmo em seus momentos de adolescente rebelde ele fez algo tão impulsivo. Beijar Sarah foi seu maior ato de rebeldia, e ele nem sabia por que o fizera. Nunca antes durante o tempo que tiveram que trabalhar juntos ele a havia desejado. Coisas da vida.

Embaixo do chuveiro ele tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, ainda podia sentir os lábios dela aos dele, e isso tornava tudo mais difícil. Ele queria mais, agora que tinha começado não queria parar, o problema era o depois, quando voltassem para Chicago e tivessem que conviver diariamente. Perguntava-se como seria, ele conseguiria compartilhar o mesmo espaço que ela? Ela com certeza conseguiria fingir que nunca estiveram juntos, na sua experiência ele sabia que mulheres podem ser mais racionais que os homens, mas e ele conseguiria manter as aparências?

Desligou o chuveiro e recostou-se na parede azulejada e balançou a cabeça. Mas o que era que ele estava fazendo? Haviam apenas se beijado e ele já estava se preocupando com o que viria depois que se fossem dali. Não sabia nem se ela o queria. Ter aceitado seus beijos não significava que ela queria manter um 'caso' durante sua estadia na ilha. Talvez no outro dia ela nem mesmo o olharia.

Sentiu angústia por tais pensamentos, ele não queria que acabasse antes mesmo de começar, estava fascinado por ela.

Saiu do banho vestiu-se e ainda com ela em sua mente decidiu que a encontraria no dia seguinte e se ela o rejeitasse aceitaria sua decisão, mas se ela o quisesse tanto quanto ele a queria viveria aqueles dias ao lado dela sem se importar com o que viria depois, apenas aproveitaria a chance de se deixar ser feliz.

* * *

Deixem-me saber o que estão achando, críticas são bem vindas também. A opinião dos leitores é sempre importante.


	6. Chapter 6

Obrigada a quem está acompanhando e favoritou.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Foi um dia longo para Connor, desde que chegara na ilha criara uma rotina, logo cedo fazia uma caminhada pela praia, depois tomava o desjejum no restaurante do hotel, voltava para o quarto e passava a manhã estudando na sua segunda especialização, na hora do almoço saia para experimentar novos pratos, a cada dia um restaurante diferente , voltava para o hotel, algumas vezes continuava na leitura de algum romance ou ficção, outras ele ia para a piscina, no final da tarde gostava de apreciar o pôr do sol sentado na areia da praia, então novamente voltava para o hotel tomava um banho e ia visitar algum bar para apreciar a música local e no outro dia começava tudo de novo.

No entanto, este foi um dia diferente, após sua caminhada resolveu fazer o desjejum em local diferente, escolheu um perto do chalé de Martin, voltou para o hotel, mas não conseguiu se concentrar nos estudos e saiu para uma nova caminhada, depois do almoço resolveu tentar estudar, novamente não obteve êxito, tentou uma leitura, sem sucesso, saiu para mais uma caminhada, sempre perto da praia, perto do chalé. O problema era que ele queria muito vê-la, mas não queria aparecer no chalé sem um motivo, queria que parecesse casual, não obtendo sucesso voltou ao hotel, decidiu não sair àquela noite, a mudança na rotina deixou-o inquieto em relação à especialização, porém ainda estava difícil se concentrar. Em sua mente, hora vinham-lhe imagens dela na noite anterior, hora o pensamento sobre o que ela estaria fazendo, com quem estaria e o mais importante, ela estaria pensando nele, estaria querendo encontrá-lo também ou ela não queria mais vê-lo e por isso não a viu o dia todo?

Mais uma vez resolveu sair, entrou em um bar, o qual estava tendo um show ao vivo de uma banda local, no ritmo de _Goombay_ , um ritmo próprio da ilha, alguns casais dançavam na pista enquanto grupos de amigos e outros casais observavam e conversavam alegremente. Depois de dar uma conferida ao redor, entrou e dirigiu-se ao bar tentando desviar dos casais que dançavam.

Quando estava próximo a viu, estava de costa, sentada em um dos bancos no balcão, estava absorvida em uma conversa com Seth a quem ele reconheceu ao aproximar-se mais. Estavam de frente um para o outro.

Seth estava tão entretido, alternando o olhar entre Sarah e sua bebida que não percebeu a chegada de Connor. Este por sua vez se aproximou com cuidado, mesmo sabendo que a música alta impediria que ouvissem qualquer outro som, além desta e de vozes.

\- Boa noite. - cumprimentou-os, um braço sobre o balcão, próximo de onde Sarah mantinha o dela e o outro ele apoiou no braço dela, de forma quase possessiva.

Seth cessou o monólogo, enquanto Sarah, surpresa com a aproximação de Connor, seus corpos quase se tocando, girou o pescoço de forma que pudesse olhar para ele. Ele estava olhando diretamente para Seth, desceu a mão lentamente sem perder o contato e a pousou na cintura de Sarah. Aquela claramente era uma forma de dizer que aquele era seu território e ele havia chegado.

\- É melhor eu ir, já está na minha hora, - Seth dizia enquanto se levantava - boa noite Sarah, doutor Rhodes. - cumprimentou-o com um meneio de cabeça e saiu claramente chateado.

Connor separou-se de Sarah e se colocou a sua frente, no mesmo local em que estava Seth.

\- Acho que eu interrompi a conversa não é? - tentou fingir desinteresse, mas a verdade é que vê-la com Seth o fez agir irracionalmente, ele só queria tirar o garoto de perto dela.

Sarah o fitou por segundos que pareceram muito longos. Não tinha gostado da atitude de Connor, ficou feliz ao tê-lo ali, mas o seu comportamento espantou Seth, ele agiu como um namorado ciumento e possessivo, fazendo-a sentir-se como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Por fim quebrou o silêncio.

\- Você sabe o quão infantil foi sua atitude? – ela diz com a expressão séria.

Connor abriu a boca para retrucar-lhe, mas fechou imediatamente, ele tinha que admitir, ela estava certa e ele não tinha argumentos para tal comportamento.

\- Como foi seu dia? – ela perguntou, suavizado a expressão em seu rosto.

Ela não conseguia ficar mais brava que isso, a verdade era que estava sentindo falta dele, não lhe deu notícias o dia todo e já estava achando que ele havia se arrependido de ter estado com ela, e apesar de grosseira, sua atitude mostrou que ele ainda a queria, a deixando mais aliviada.

Connor relaxou com a mudança repentina de Sarah. Pegou a mão dela que estava sobre o balcão e beijou-a a palma.

\- Produtivo - não iria admitir que passou o dia tentando arranjar uma desculpa para encontrá-la, que estava sentindo sua falta - apesar das férias do hospital, ainda tenho a especialização em Cirurgia Cardiovascular, não dá pra deixar para depois. - em um aceno de cabeça ela concordou - E o seu dia? - colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela que caia teimosamente sobre o rosto, atrás da orelha.

Sarah deu de ombro - Normal, não é como se eu tivesse muita coisa pra fazer aqui.

\- Quer dar um passeio na praia? - estava louco para ficar a sós com ela e aplacar o desejo de beijá-la.

\- Claro. – levantou-se, tendo seus movimentos imitados por ele.

0o0o0o0

Caminharam de mãos dadas por um longo tempo em um silêncio confortável, palavras naquele momento não se faziam necessárias. Parando a poucos centímetros da água ele ficou de frente para Sarah segurando agora em suas duas mãos e fixando o olhar em seu rosto.

Sarah ainda sentia dificuldade de olhar diretamente para ele e alternava o olhar entre o mar e os próprios pés.

\- Por que você nunca olha nos meus olhos? - a tocou o rosto de forma que a fizesse olhar para ele.

\- Você me intimida às vezes. - sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha, mas era a verdade e ela tinha que admitir.

\- Te intimido? - franziu o cenho - E como eu te intimido? Quando a olho como estou fazendo agora? Ou quando a toco assim? - desceu a mão para o pescoço dela fazendo uma leve massagem na nuca - o que a fez fechar os olhos e suspirar - Ou assim? - estava com o rosto próximo do dela e deu um leve beijo no canto da boca - Assim? – beijou-a na boca aproximando seus corpos.

O beijo era calmo e possante, Connor mantinham uma mão ainda no rosto de Sarah enquanto a outra tocava-lhe a cintura, puxando-a pra si. Sarah levou as mãos aos cabelos de Connor, bagunçando-os. Seus corpos tocando-se, as mãos de ambos trabalhando em carícias que os fazia querer mais, e o beijo foi ficando mais avassalador.

Sarah quebrou o contanto sentindo necessidade de ar, sentiu um formigamento ao afastar-se dele. Os dois braços por sobre os ombros de Connor. Recuperado o fôlego, pronunciou.

\- É mais para quando você age como um mandão.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Mandão? Eu?

\- Quando você quer você sabe intimidar e eu volto a me sentir uma criança.

Ele parou de rir e ficou sério.

\- Nunca foi minha intenção diminuí-la. - a acariciou o rosto.

\- Eu sei que não. Mas é difícil não me apavorar.

\- Engraçado que eu nunca percebi medo em você. Sempre tão independente, aliás, lembro-me bem de quando não aceitou minha ajuda e ainda me repeliu, _eu sei o que tenho que fazer._ \- falou com a voz aguda tentando imitá-la.

Ela riu com vontade e quando parou ficou brincando com a gola da camisa dele enquanto se justificava.

\- Eu estava na defensiva, precisava me sentir melhor comigo mesma e descontei em você a minha frustação.

\- Aquele dia não foi fácil né? - falou lembrando-se da desfeita que Samantha fez para com Sarah.

\- Não, não foi, mas não vamos falar de trabalho né!?

\- Tem razão, tenho algo muito mais interessante pra falar, ou melhor, para fazer.

Beijaram-se novamente, Connor envolveu os braços na cintura de Sarah, levantou-a e girou fazendo Sarah dar um gritinho de prazer e alegria.

Parou de girar e a desceu, enquanto ele dava-lhe múltiplos selinhos ela caminhava de costas se afastando da água sem separar-se dele.

\- Nós. Vamos. Acabar. Caindo. - ela falava entre beijos e risadas.

Connor sentou e a puxou a fazendo sentar entre suas pernas. Sarah encostou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele brincava com sua mão e dedos, o braço direito apoiado no joelho direito que estava flexionado.

\- Você é linda, mãos pequenas, dedos finos, perfeitos para manusear um bisturi.

\- Eu prefiro não pensar nessa possibilidade.

\- Não tem interesse em cirurgias?

\- Já foi difícil desistir da Patologia.

\- Então por que desistiu?

\- Por que percebi que a emergência é muito mais emocionante que ficar presa em uma sala.

Sarah encolheu as pernas e virou metade do corpo ficando cara a cara com Connor. O beijou, sendo prontamente correspondida. Não queria entrar em qualquer assunto que pudesse levar ao motivo por ela ter chegado até a ilha, a sua demissão.

Connor a puxou de forma que caíram na areia, deixando-a por cima dele, e os dois riram. Sarah parou e o encarou, depois olhou para o céu.

\- Está ficando tarde, preciso voltar.

\- É claro. - desmanchou o sorriso.

\- Me acompanha até em casa? – ela perguntou enquanto se levantavam.

\- Com certeza, mas antes - enlaçou sua cintura - preciso me despedir melhor. - a beijou profundamente, suas mão caminhando pela cintura e costas dela.

Após cessar o beijo prosseguiu - Não acho que poderei fazer isso com seu pai por perto.

\- Eu não sou mais uma menininha sabia? - deu-lhe um selinho.

\- Eu sei, mas o respeito suficiente para não atacá-la - fez aspas no ar - na frente dele ou pelo menos perto.

\- Fico contente por isso.


	7. Chapter 7

Olá, olha eu aqui depois de semanas, desculpem-me pela demora, mas infelizmente a vida real as vezes nos dá cada tapa que ficamos sem reação rsrsrsrs, tive vários imprevistos que me impediram de postar o capítulo mais cedo.

Muito obrigada novamente aos favoritos, acompanhamentos e comentários.

Boa leitura e não deixem de dizer o que estão achando.

* * *

Sarah sabia que Connor havia ficado frustrado quando ela resolveu se retirar, podia sentir no seu tom de voz e na reação do corpo dele quando ele deitou com ela por cima. No entanto, o momento tão íntimo que tiveram a assustou, já tivera três namorados, mas todos foram namoros superficiais e apesar de dois deles tentarem ter um momento de intimidade maior, não conseguiram.

Porém, com Connor ela não saberia se conseguiria conter-se, não que ela estivesse se guardando e tivesse o sonho de casar virgem, essa fase já havia passado, mas ela gostaria que fosse com alguém com quem ela tivesse mais que um romance de verão, queria ter certeza de ser o cara certo. O problema seria resistir a Connor. Com ele os beijos eram mais intensos e o simples toque dele a fazia querer mais, portanto querendo diminuir esse desejo mais uma vez ela fugiu. Só não sabia até quando conseguiria fugir ou até quando ele aceitaria essa situação.

* * *

Quando Sarah quis voltar para casa Connor reconheceu o sinal que ela dava, ela ainda não estava preparada para ficar com ele. Lembrou-se de seu avô, a figura paterna mais próxima que tivera já que o pai não o dava atenção, quando estava entrando na adolescência e os hormônios começaram a aflorar ele lhe dissera que era preciso reconhecer os sinais, dissera que homem nenhum leva uma mulher para cama e sim a mulher que o leva, nenhuma mulher dorme com um cara se ela não estiver a fim, e agora ele descobriu que o avô tinha razão.

Chegou ao quarto de hotel ainda afetado por Sarah, resolveu então tomar um banho de água fria. No chuveiro, lembranças dela vinham à mente e ele tentava a todo custo apaga-las, não se sentia confortável com aquela situação, não era nenhum puritano, mas não queria agir como um, na melhor das palavras, depravado e satisfazer-se pensando nela. Para alguns homens essa é uma forma de homenagem a garota, mas não para ele e só de imaginar o que Sarah pensaria dele, se imaginasse que ele estava tendo pensamentos libidinosos com ela no chuveiro já se sentia um.

Decidido a não prolongar a tortura começou a pensar nos casos mais bizarros que já tivera que tratar, tudo para esquecê-la, sorriu ao perceber que estava dando certo, sorriu mais ainda se dando conta que Sarah em tão pouco tempo o estava transformando como ele nunca imaginara, com outras mulheres ele nunca teve esse pudor e algumas vezes até usou de sua conversa mansa e beleza, sim ele tinha consciência o quão bonito é, para fazer algumas mulheres se entregarem a ele, pelo menos era o que ele achava.

* * *

Na noite anterior haviam combinado de passar mais tempo juntos. Desjejuaram juntos, depois ele voltou para o hotel para estudar, não podia se descuidar da especialização, enquanto ela aproveitou para passar um tempo com Martin.

Depois se encontraram para almoçarem, caminharam pelas ruas repletas de turistas, ela lhe mostrando e falando sobre os locais que mais visitava quando estava ali no final da infância e inicio da adolescência. Sempre de mãos dadas, quem os visse diria que já estavam juntos a mais tempo do que o que realmente estavam.

Sarah já não se sentia tão intimidada por ele e o olhava diretamente nos olhos por mais vezes. Ele adorava ver os castanhos dos olhos dela brilharem e para deixá-la mais confortável procurava não se prolongar no silêncio quando estavam cara a cara.

Sentados no muro baixo que protegia o bar em que estavam da maré, ele encostado no pilar a olhava fascinado aproveitando que ela estava de lado para ele e de frente para a areia.

\- O que foi? - ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios.

\- Nada.

\- Nada? - girou o pescoço para encara-lo.

\- Só estava apreciando a paisagem.

\- Hmumm, acho que está apreciando a paisagem errada. - tocou levemente o rosto dele e o fez virar para o mar.

Connor pegou a mão dela e depositou um beijo.

\- Com certeza é a paisagem certa.

Ela gargalhou e quando finalmente conseguiu se conter continuou - Sabe, se alguma vez alguém me dissesse que isso iria acontecer eu com certeza teria rido da pessoa.

\- O quê? Eu sou tão feio assim?

Novamente ela gargalhou - Não! - pôs a mão no joelho dele - É que, ah sei lá, você é, você é o doutor Rhodes, o cara.

\- Eu não sou o cara - ela franziu o cenho - tá eu sou, só um pouquinho. - levou a mão ao ar e juntou o dedão e o indicador para demonstrar - Mas eu não sou mais que você Sarah. - ficou sério.

\- Eu sei que não, ninguém é mais que ninguém, mas você tem que concordar, nós temos diferenças, e a idade é uma delas.

\- Ai minha nossa agora ela tá me chamando de velho. - fingiu indignação.

\- Aff's! Eu não dou uma dentro. - bateu na própria cabeça - Me desculpa vai? - juntou as mãos - Eu não quis te chamar de velho.

\- Tá desculpada, mas em troca eu quero pagamento.

\- Pagamento? Que pagamento? - ela ficou surpresa.

\- Um beijo. Não, espera, quero dois, ou melhor, três.

Sarah sorriu e o puxou pela nunca o beijando, cessando o beijo quando lhe faltou o ar.

\- O primeiro já foi - deu-lhe um selinho - o segundo. - e quando ela ia dar-lhe outro selinho ele a puxou para um beijo mais demorado.

\- Ah sim, agora estamos quites. - ele disse quando se afastaram.

* * *

Estava acontecendo um Luau e aquela noite estava difícil conseguirem ficar a sós. Ainda não tinham conversado sobre o que estava havendo entre eles, porém silenciosamente ambos concordavam que era algo só deles e não precisavam dividir com mais ninguém, por isso, enquanto estavam perto de Martin fingiam serem apenas dois conhecidos.

Depois de quase uma hora finalmente conseguiram fugir de Martin e seus amigos. Já longe da grande concentração de pessoas, escondidos pelas pedras a beira mar eles finalmente estavam aproveitando a noite como desejaram. Sentados um ao lado do outro, Sarah deitara sua cabeça no ombro de Connor enquanto brincava com sua mão.

\- Sério que você nunca tomou banho de mar a noite? - ele perguntava incrédulo - Mas você praticamente cresceu aqui, como isso é possível?

\- E me arriscar nesse frio? Não, eu já pude sentir quão dolorosa pode ser a água do mar à noite quando você me fez cair da marquise na outra noite. - Connor lembrando-se da situação começou a gargalhar - Para! Não teve graça. - ela deu um beliscão na barriga dele.

\- Ai! - ele reclamou, mas não parou de rir.

\- A vai continuar é? - ela começou a beliscar-lhe diversas vezes seguidas.

Connor levantou ainda rindo e foi em direção à água, ela o seguiu agora tentando pegá-lo. Ele parou e deixou que ela se aproximasse e quando ela já estava bem perto a pegou no colo e fez menção de ir para a água com ela.

\- Não Connor, por favor, isso não. - ela dizia em tom de suplica, mas já sabendo que ele iria fazer.

\- A, isso sim. - e entrou com ela na água.

Os dois afundaram e quando emergiram ela deu leves tapas no ombro dele que ainda a segurava.

\- Seu doido, a água está congelando. - ela se aninhou aos braços dele, estava tremendo.

Connor a abraçou tentando aquece-la mesmo sabendo que seria impossível. Ela parou de tremer e levantou a cabeça para encara-lo beijando-o logo em seguida. Com seus braços agora ao redor do pescoço dele ela o enlaçou na cintura com as pernas.

Connor a apertou contra si já começando a sentir aflorar seus desejos carnais. Parou de beija-la, e fitou-a.

\- Linda. - tocou-a no rosto e voltou a beija-la.

Ambos passeavam com suas mãos pelos corpos um do outro, à vontade aumentando. Sarah levou a mão por baixo d'água até a barra da camisa de Connor e passeou com ela na barriga dele, percebendo o que estava prestes a fazer ela a retirou imediatamente para logo em seguida cessar o beijo. Encostou a cabeça na dele, os olhos fechados, tentava regular a respiração.

\- É melhor sairmos da água, ou vamos congelar aqui. - Connor quem quebrou o silêncio, ele sabia que aquele era o limite.

Sarah balançou a cabeça concordando e ele saiu na frente, sempre segurando a mão dela, a olhava vez ou outra até estarem novamente entre as pedras.

\- Estou me sentindo um picolé. - ela disse dando um meio sorriso.

Ele a puxou e beijou seus cabelos.

\- Tudo minha culpa, me desculpe.

\- Tudo bem, é legal burlar as regras de vez em quando. - ela o abraçou pela cintura - O que vai fazer amanhã à tarde?

\- Pensei em convidar uma garota que conheci aqui pra sair. - brincou com ela.

\- A é, a que pena, eu tinha algo em mente.

\- O quê? - ele perguntou curioso.

\- Não vou falar, já que tem outros planos. - ela se afastou um pouco dele - Pensando bem - pôs a mão no queixo fingindo pensar - acho que o Seth vai gostar.

\- Não brinque assim comigo Sarah. - ele falou sério a encarando.

Sarah ficou momentaneamente sem reação, estreitou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Eu não compartilho. - ele a segurou pelos ombros e a puxou beijando-a.

Sarah levou a mão aos cabelos dele. Ambos ainda com muita água no corpo e as peças de roupas coladas a eles. Connor a puxou ao alto fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas.

\- Eu sei que estava brincando, e que eu sou culpado por que comecei a brincadeira, mas não faça menção aquele garoto ou qualquer outro que esteja interessado em você.

\- Seth não está interessado em mim.

\- Você ainda não percebeu como é bonita e o quanto chama a atenção dos homens né? - ele mordeu o lábio dela puxando levemente.

\- Eu nunca fui a mais bonita ou a mais sensual das garotas, então não, eu não chamo tanto atenção assim, você mesmo, só agora que me notou.

\- Isso porque eu sou um bobo, mas finalmente tirei a venda que tapava meus olhos. Bem a tempo, antes que outro a tirasse de perto de mim e eu perdesse a chance de vez. - ele falou com cuidado e emoção, não tendo dúvidas de que eram as palavras certas.

\- Estas foram às palavras mais lindas e doces que já me disseram. - ela o beijou devagar, saboreando o momento.

\- Tudo para te fazer se sentir especial querida, porque você é especial. - a pôs no chão - Mas e então vai me dizer o que planejou pra amanhã.

\- Surpresa. - ela disse e virou seguindo em direção oposta à aglomeração de pessoas, estava indo pra casa.

Connor ficou ali parado vendo-a se afastar, ela parou olhou pra trás e falou.

\- Você não vem?

Ele sorriu e foi ao encontro dela, sabia que dela não conseguiria tirar nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas boa leitura!

* * *

Sentada a mesa com o pai, Sarah tomava o café da manhã ansiosa, não veria Connor até após o meio dia. Olhava para Martin sorrateiramente.

\- Vai, fala logo, o que você quer? - Martin estava ficando incomodado com o remexido que Sarah fazia na cadeira e a forma como ela o olhava.

\- Pode me emprestar o barco hoje? - falou de uma vez, quase suplicando para que ele emprestasse, caso contrário teria que inventar outra coisa como desculpa para Connor.

\- Quer navegar sozinha depois de tanto tempo que não o faz?

\- Eu não vou sozinha. - ela olhava para as mãos enquanto falava baixo.

\- E vai com quem? Com Seth? - ela encarou-o tímida.

\- Não com Seth. - parou para criar coragem - Doutor Rhodes. - falou ainda mais baixo enquanto virava o rosto.

\- Hem!? - Martin quase não a ouvira e pensou ter ouvido errado.

\- Doutor Rhodes - falou mais alto - é com ele que eu vou.

\- Oh! Eu achei que não gostasse dele. - ela olhou-o espantada.

\- Eu nunca disse que não gosto dele.

\- Mas foi o que pareceu nas vezes que o encontrou.

Ela mordeu os lábios pensando no que diria em seguida.

\- Nós conversamos algumas vezes que nos encontramos pela ilha e estamos nos dando bem - ela levantou e deixou a xícara na pia, depois virou e se recostou na mesma - e achei que seria bom levar ele para conhecer melhor o mar. - deu de ombros.

\- Tá bom.

\- Tá?

\- Sim, mas tome cuidado viu, faz tempo que não navega, então todo cuidado é pouco.

\- É claro, vou tomar. - ela sorriu fraco, mas internamente estava radiante.

0O0O0O0

Connor ficou intrigado quando se deu conta que estavam chegando ao cais. A certa distância já podia ver as lanchas e barcos de diversos tamanhos, alguns estavam ocupados por pescadores locais, eram os maiores, os menores eram provavelmente barcos de passeio. Ao chegarem mais perto da margem, pararam, ele a olhou sem entender o porquê de estarem ali.

\- Hmum, você me trouxe para ver barcos? - olhava ao redor incrédulo.

\- Não um barco qualquer. - Connor olhou para ela com a sobrancelha arqueada - E nós não vamos só olhar. - ela apontou com a cabeça para o barco emadeirado e de médio porte, não tinha pintura e a camada de verniz dava um tom clássico à embarcação.

Connor estreitou os olhos, deu dois passos para a esquerda e inclinou a cabeça para ler a inscrição que havia no mesmo.

- _Petite Sarah._ A pequena Sarah. Seu pai tem um barco.? - era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

\- Sim e nós vamos dar um passeio com ele hoje.

\- Com _nós_ você quer dizer você e eu ou você, eu e seu pai. - ele falou de vagar e Sarah riu da expressão de desespero que ele fazia.

\- Você e eu. - ela respondeu depois que parou de rir.

\- E quem vai pilotar? - dessa vez ele falou assustado.

\- Eu ué.

\- Você? - estava assustado e incrédulo - Tá! Você. - coçou a cabeça.

\- Qual é? Não confia em mim? - ela estava levemente magoada - Acha que eu arriscaria a sair ao mar, arriscaria nossas vidas se não soubesse o que estou fazendo?

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos percebendo que tinha falado besteira. Aproximou-se dela, a abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa.

\- Desculpa, não quis ofender, não vamos estragar nossa tarde por uma bobagem que falei.

\- Tudo bem. - ela soltou-se dele - Mas não haja mais assim, como se só por ser mulher eu não tenha capacidade para fazer coisas que só a maioria dos homens fazem, isso soa machista.

\- Ok.

\- Vem, vamos, ou vai ficar tarde.

Ela subiu na proa e adentrou no barco e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo.

\- Você já esteve em um barco antes né?

\- Sim, algumas vezes, mas eram menores, foi quando estava na Guatemala, alguns locais em que atendíamos só era possível chegar a barco.

\- Então eu assumo que deva conhecer todo o procedimento?

\- Colocar o colete salva-vidas primeiro e ficar sentadinho aqui enquanto o piloto faz todo o serviço pesado. - ela o olhou por alguns segundos, um sorriso surgindo no canto da boca.

\- Certo! - ela pegou dois coletes jogou um pra ele e vestiu o outro - Esse não é um barco grande e serve só para passeio, portanto, o timão e todo o painel de controle ficam do lado de fora. Aquela parte - apontou para a parte fechada - tem assentos, frigobar, e alguns utensílios úteis para pescaria e acampamento caso necessários. Agora, enquanto eu ligo o motor o desamarre pra mim.

Connor seguiu até a proa e fez o que ela pediu.

\- Pronto e agora capitã?

\- Agora deixa que eu faça a minha parte. - e enquanto ela saia do cais ele sentou e ficou admirando-a manusear o barco como uma profissional.

Depois de alguns minutos no mar e longe da praia ele quebrou o silêncio.

\- Há quanto você faz isso, digo, pilotar barcos?

\- Desde muito menina. Sempre que eu vinha nas férias papai e eu saíamos para pescar, as vezes parávamos à beira de alguma ilha, atracávamos e aproveitávamos para acampar, ficávamos dias fora, mamãe ficava louca achando que tinha acontecido algo quando ela não conseguia entrar em contato. - Sarah divagava enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto - O fato é que nessas nossas aventuras eu acabei aprendendo.

\- Você sente falta dessa época?

\- E quem não sente falta da infância? É uma época sem preocupações, a melhor fase da vida.

\- Essa está sendo a melhor fase da minha vida. - ele falou sério a fazendo olhar para ele, sua expressão interrogativa - Deixa pra lá. - ele disse e olhou para a água.

Sarah não sabia muito sobre Connor, muito menos sobre o tempo que ainda vivia sob o domínio do pai, mas ela sabia que era uma parte delicada da vida dele e por isso preferiu manter-se calada ao perceber que ele claramente queria encerrar o assunto.

Quase uma hora depois ela parou e desligou o motor, estavam a uma distância da ilha que não se podia mais ver nada além do horizonte azul a sua frente, porém ela teve o cuidado de não ir muito longe e parar perto de uma pequena ilha desabitada, não queria correr riscos desnecessários. O barco não era próprio para viagens longas e não continha a segurança necessária para se aventurarem em alto mar.

Ela soltou a âncora ao mar e se aproximou de Connor que estava em pé admirando a água.

\- Esta parte ainda é funda, mas aquela -apontou para a ilha - é mais rasa, podemos ir até lá se quiser, dá pra nadar tranquilo. - ele apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a fez ficar de frente pra ele.

\- Obrigado, este lugar é fantástico.

A beijou lentamente, estavam só os dois, sem toda a movimentação de pessoas e ele se sentia em paz, conectado com o mar.

Sarah apoiou os braços nos ombros dele levando as mãos a sua nuca. Ao cessarem o beijo ela fazia pequenos movimentos circulares em seu pescoço enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura.

\- Estamos aqui para agradar doutor Rhodes. - ela brincou.

\- Pra agradar é? Então você vai fazer o que eu quiser? - ele sorriu malicioso.

Sarah inclinou a cabeça - Mais ou menos isso.

\- Então que tal darmos um mergulho agora?

\- Agora?

\- Humhrum.

A beijou novamente, foi um beijo rápido e quando a soltou se afastou tirou colete e em seguida a camisa.

Sarah abriu a boca e a fechou imediatamente, era a primeira vez que o via sem camisa e não achava que já tivesse tido visão melhor. _Desse jeito vai ser impossível me segurar. Por que tinha que ser tão lindo?_ Mordia os lábios, nervosa. Acordou do devaneio quando ouviu o som de algo caindo na água.

\- E então vem ou não. - Connor estava tão animado que não notou que ela perdera-se em pensamentos e pulou imediatamente na água.

Ficando somente com o short e a parte de cima do biquíni, Sarah pulou logo em seguida. Caiu próxima a ele.

Connor deu um mergulho enquanto ela ainda tentava se localizar e quando não o viu o procurou. Ele voltou a superfície por trás dela e a abraçou a fazendo se assustar.

Ele riu dela e a abraçou mais forte. Quando ela se acalmou a beijou, primeiro o pescoço e depois o lóbulo da orelha enquanto seus braços afrouxaram em volta dela.

Sarah ficou de frente pra ele. Seus olhos se encarando, ela com uma mão em seu peito e a outra fazendo carinho no rosto dele. Outro beijo aconteceu, com mais voracidade. As mãos dele apertando-a a cintura. As dela os ombros. Connor desceu uma mão ao quadril dela e a apertou contra ele. Ela pode sentir o volume por sobre a bermuda. Suas mãos parando os movimentos por um instante, estava vacilante. Sua mente dizia que tinha que parar, mas seu corpo reagia de forma diferente e ela achou que estava perdida.

Assim que a tocou dentro da água e sentiu a pele dela, foi como ter jogado gasolina ao fogo e Connor sentiu a necessidade de senti-la ainda mais e ele queria que ela soubesse que ele estava pronto para ela, porém, no momento que a fez sentir, ele também pode sentir a sua insegurança, então ele levou a mão que estava no quadril aos cabelos dela, enquanto a outra permanecia em sua cintura a segurando, lentamente ele cessou o beijo, não queria pressioná-la.

Ele tinha que admitir que ficava frustrado com a situação, não entendia essa reserva dela, mas iria aceitar, aprendeu que cada mulher tem seu tempo e que ela não era qualquer uma, ele a queria, mas queria que ela se entregasse a ele por espontânea vontade e não por pressão. Deus vários selinhos em seu rosto, na boca, na ponta do nariz, nas bochechas, queria que ela soubesse que para ele o mais importante era estar com ela.

\- Você lembrou-se de trazer comida não é? - falou após alguns segundos que estavam em silêncio.

\- Com o tanto que você come? É eu lembrei sim. - ele fez bico e ela gargalhou.

\- Ei eu não como tanto assim.

\- Não, é claro que não. - falou irônica.

\- A é, só por isso eu vou comer tudo agora. - ele saiu na frente.

\- Ei, não pode deixar sua capitã com fome. - ela nadou rápido para alcança-lo que já estava próximo ao barco.

Quando ela chegou até ele, ele estava começando a subir, ela o puxou pela perna e o fez escorregar caindo na água.

Os dois começaram a rir da situação e ele estava feliz por ter passado o momento de sua excitação sem que ela ficasse mais constrangida.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentado próximo ao balcão do bar Connor esperava por Sara, não a vira o dia todo, esse era o primeiro dia em sete que estavam juntos e que ficavam tanto tempo afastados, ele tinha que admitir que estava sentido falta da presença dela.

Ansioso por vê-la, a cada minuto ele olhava para a entrada do estabelecimento e depois de quase uma hora de espera a viu, vestida de forma simples, estava com uma blusa de alças e uma saia que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, mas para ele, ela estava sempre linda, principalmente quando estava de saia.

Seus olhos passearam por todo o corpo dela, parou sustentando o olhar ao dela.

Sarah sentiu-se corar ao ver o olhar de malícia de Connor, ela ainda estava se acostumando a tê-lo admirando-a e quando ele a encarou tudo o que queria era ir até ele o mais rápido que pudesse e beija-lo, ansiava por isso o dia todo.

Quebrou o contato visual com Connor ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, era Martin que antes que ela saísse reclamara do fato de passarem muito pouco tempo juntos e decidiu acompanha-la àquela noite.

Ao ver Martin chegar logo após Sarah, Connor percebeu que aquela noite ele teria pouca ou nenhuma chance de estar a sós com Sarah. Bebeu o último gole de seu drink e virou-se para pedir mais um enquanto Sarah e o pai se aproximavam.

\- Olá Connor. - Martin o cumprimentou e deu um tapinha em suas costas enquanto sentava.

Ele girou o corpo para ficar de frente para Martin, seus olhos automaticamente pousaram em Sarah, que sentara ao lado do pai e apesar da pouca visibilidade ainda era possível vê-la.

\- Boa noite Martin. - meneou a cabeça - Não esperava encontra-lo essa noite - _Começou errado Connor_ \- digo, a ilha não é tão pequena e não nos víamos há dias.

\- É verdade, acho que andamos nos desencontrando, mas soube que esteve com Sarah.

\- Soube? - ele não sabia o quanto Sarah tinha falado ao pai sobre eles.

\- Sarah disse que se encontraram algumas vezes por aí e que estavam se dando bem.

Connor pegou o copo que o barman acabara de depositar a sua frente e tomou um gole da bebida. _Então ela não havia falado sobre eles._ Quando ele depositou o copo no balcão olhou para Sarah e novamente para Martin.

\- Sarah tem me surpreendido, tem sido muito boa. - ele não olhou para ela dessa vez, mas podia sentir seu olhar sobre ele - Graças a ela eu tenho aproveitado de todas as coisas boas que a ilha pode proporcionar - um sorriso surgindo no canto da boca - tem sido uma ótima guia turística, não é mesmo Sarah? - a olhou, estava incrédula com a audácia dele.

Martin virou-se para ela esperando pela resposta.

\- Eu procuro sempre ser boa em tudo o que faço doutor Rhodes. - ela deu um pequeno sorriso. _Se quer brincar, vamos brincar._

Connor se mexeu no banco inquieto, ele seria capaz de beija-la e pedir que ela fosse dele naquele instante se Martin não estivesse com eles.

Alternando o olhar de um para outro Martin sentiu algo diferente da última vez que estiveram os três juntos. Sarah não evitava Connor e percebera um grau de intimidade maior entre os dois, até mesmo uma tensão. _Estariam tendo um romance?_ Fingindo não perceber nada ele os convidou a irem para a mesa, decidido a deixar rolar e ver até onde eles conseguiriam levar a omissão dos fatos.

Escolheram uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, encostada na parede, suas cadeiras ficavam lado a lado. Sarah logo se sentou, Connor não querendo ficar afastado dela adiantou-se e sentou na cadeira ao lado da sua, ela ficaria presa entre a parede e ele, só restou a Martin sentar-se de frente para os dois.

\- Vou pedir um _curação_ _blue_ e vocês? - Martin foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

\- Vou continuar com o _motijo._ \- Connor elevou o braço pra chamar o garçom, ao abaixa-lo aproveitou e pousou-o no encosto da cadeira de Sarah - O que vai querer? - ele a olhou inocentemente.

Sarah enrijeceu o corpo com o movimento de Connor, Martin começou a brincar com o guardanapo de papel na mesa se controlando para não rir da reação de Sarah.

\- O mesmo que você. - ela respondeu após endireitar-se na cadeira.

Feitos seus pedidos Martin e Connor entraram em uma discussão inicial de como estava sendo a estadia do segundo na ilha só sendo interrompidos pela chegada do garçom com as bebidas e retornando a conversa logo em seguida.

Vez ou outra Sarah interagia com os dois, porém seus pensamentos estavam em Connor ao seu lado que abaixara o braço e o enfiara em baixo da mesa. Estava ficando difícil para ela manter a razão quando ele passava a mão em sua perna, ia subindo do joelho até próximo da barra da saia de onde ela discretamente retirava a mão dele.

\- Sarah sempre gostou muito daqui até cogitamos a ideia de vir morar definitivamente comigo, não é filha? - ela estava inquieta e, portanto, não prestando total atenção a conversa - Sarah? - a chamou uma segunda vez.

\- Hã? - sem conseguir disfarçar ela não soube o que responder.

\- Eu estava dizendo ao Connor o quanto você gosta daqui.

\- É claro - ela sorriu sem graça. - Connor a olhava sereno. _Filho da mãe, como ele consegue?_ Ela mordeu o lábio inferior - é com certeza meu lugar favorito.

\- Então pensa em vir morar aqui? - ele agora estava alerta.

\- Já pensei, mas... - ela ponderou as palavras - aqui eu não teria a correria de Chicago e confesso que aprendi a amar cada som de buzina, as várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo e até o cheiro de fritura nas ruas. - terminou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Se antes ela já estava decidida a ficar em Chicago imagino que agora não mudará de ideia tão cedo. - a insinuação de Martin os pegou de surpresa fazendo ambos os encarar - Sarah optou pela residência na emergência e o Chicago Med seria o melhor hospital para tal.

Sarah relaxou ao perceber que ele falava da sua escolha para residência ao mesmo tempo em que Connor ficou satisfeito ao saber da sua desta, meses antes ele tinha lhe falado que ele mesmo havia pensado na Patologia como uma opção, porém se decidira pela emergência e não se arrependera por sua escolha, estava contente que ela fizera o mesmo, não conseguia imagina-la em outro lugar.

\- Fez a escolha certa, não vai se arrepender, eu garanto. - por baixo da mesa ele pegou a mão dela e fazendo carinho na palma ele levou o copo de bebida à boca com a outra.

\- É uma pena que nos veremos ainda menos, sei o quanto é corrida a vida de médico emergencista.

\- Com certeza Martin, mas será um grande aprendizado para Sarah - ele soltou a mão dela e levou-a a perna nua dela novamente, nunca desviando o olhar de Martin - e eu me encarregarei de ensina-la tudo o que for preciso - se insinuou por dentro da saia, chegando perto de sua curva - estarei sempre por perto. - fez carinho com o indicado por cima da renda.

Sarah estava sentindo-se aquecer, não prestava mais atenção a conversa, uma sensação de que todos a olhavam e saberiam o que estava acontecendo ali, debaixo da mesa. A respiração começava a ficar irregular e ela tentava controlar abrindo a boca momentaneamente.

Connor sabia que a estava deixando excitada, ele próprio estava. Mas a sensação do proibido o transformava e ele não conseguia se controlar. Insinuando ainda mais os dedos por sobre a renda, ele levou o polegar à barra da mesma subindo-a levemente. Assustou-se quando Sarah desajeitada levantou arrumando a saia rapidamente.

\- Preciso ir ao toalete. - ela disse num fôlego só.

Sem querer ela pôs Connor numa situação difícil, excitado ele não sabia como esconder a evidencia abaixo de sua cintura. Tendo uma ideia repentina, sem se levantar ele arrastou a cadeira para mais próximo da ponta e assim dar espaço para que ela saísse por entre as duas.

0O0O0O

No banheiro Sarah tentava se recompor passando água no rosto e pescoço. Quando estava mais calma pegou o papel toalha e começou a secar-se. Pensava na ousadia de Connor, _O que ele estava pensando ao incitá-la na frente de seu pai? Um louco!_ Era a única resposta plausível. Apoiou-se na pia com as duas mãos e pôs-se a pensar, estava de cabeça baixa quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, instintivamente olhou pelo espelho e encontrou um par de olhos azuis escuros.

Connor a olhava desejoso, trancou a porta, se aproximou e a abraçou, ela permanecia de costas para a entrada. Beijando-a no pescoço ele levou a mão esquerda a cintura dela, enquanto com a outra ele acariciava a perna, levava a mão a parte interna e voltava apertando levemente. Seus lábios alternavam entre a nuca e a orelha.

Sarah fechou os olhos, a sensação de prazer e medo de que fossem pegos, misturada aos toques dele deixando-a novamente excitada.

Subindo a mão por baixo da saia ele a instigava encostando-a na pia. Sua ereção evidente contra as nádegas dela, ambos ofegantes, ele sussurrou.

\- Eu te quero agora Sarah. - a virou de frente pra ele e se esfregou nela.

Sarah o beijou com urgência, sentira a necessidade de toca-lo o dia todo e agora não queria mais parar. Um clique em sua mente a fez recobrar a consciência, estavam no banheiro de um bar, seu pai a poucos metros dali, não era assim que ela queria que fosse sua primeira vez.

\- Meu pai. - ela conseguiu dizer quando Connor abandonou sua boca e passou a beijar seu tórax, uma mão a apertando contra ele e a outra abaixando a alça da blusa.

Descendo mais os beijos ele chegou a cavidade da blusa, parte de seu seio já a mostra. Sarah levou as mãos aos cabelos de Connor bagunçando-os.

\- Ele está bem ocupado agora.

\- Hã? - ela levantou a cabeça dele o fazendo olhar para ela.

\- Está com uma amiga. - a contragosto ele a respondeu, não queria parar, seu membro latejava dentro da calça - Não se preocupe - beijou-a na nuca - concentre-se em nós agora, sim. - lambeu a parte sensível atrás da orelha enquanto que com a mão que ainda estava por baixo da blusa ele apertou levemente o seio dela.

Sarah fê-lo olhar para ela e o beijou, suas mãos foram até o quadril dele e o puxou mais para si, na tentativa de diminuir um espaço que já não existia. Connor entendeu como um sinal positivo e imediatamente subiu a blusa dela retirando-a totalmente. Jogou a blusa na pia e voltou-se para seus seios a mostra, beijava um enquanto acariciava o outro. Sarah levou as mãos ao sinto dele e o desfivelou, quando estava abrindo o botão da calça bateram à porta. Ambos retesaram-se. Uma nova batida e Connor soltou um palavrão seguido de um "está ocupado", mas a pessoa parecia estar com urgência, pois ouviram uma nova batida.

\- Já vai, estou saindo. - Connor disse enquanto Sarah vestia a blusa e ele afivelava o cinto.

Abriu a porta e sem olhar para a pessoa que esperava do outro lado ele saiu pisando fundo e puxando Sarah que pensava estar multicolor de tanta vergonha por ser vista saindo do banheiro com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que estava aliviada por terem sido interrompidos, ela já estava cedendo e acabaria estragando tudo.


	10. Chapter 10

Havia passado dois dias após a noite em que quase fizeram sexo no bar. Logo depois de saírem do banheiro, Connor retirou-se para o hotel, estava agitado demais para continuar ali, ele bem queria que Sarah tivesse ido com ele, mas ela simplesmente agiu como se nada tivesse ocorrido e permaneceu com seu pai.

Tudo parecia conspirar contra ele dado que não teve mais uma única chance de ficar a sós com ela, ou seria ela que evitava ficar a sós com ele? Ele não saberia dizer. Todo o seu corpo ansiava por ela, um simples beijo e ele lembrava-se de seu corpo seminu, estava ficando insustentável a situação. Talvez fosse o fato de ainda não tê-la por completo, mas nem mesmo ele conseguia entender essa necessidade de seu corpo, não era o tipo de cara que se importava com sexo, nunca foi sua prioridade, embora achasse que fosse importante em uma relação, mas Sarah estava definitivamente o levando a loucura, ficar sem ela era difícil, mas ficar com ela era um tormento, ele não estava sabendo lidar, uma hora ela queria, outra hora já não, ele não sabia o que fazer.

0o0o0o0o

Com Sarah a situação não era diferente, só ela sabia o quão difícil para ela estava sendo manter distância, queria tanto ele, senti-lo por inteiro, mas seu medo a fazia recuar, como ela poderia se entregar a ele e depois deixá-lo? Ela sabia que seria assim, no dia seguinte ela estaria num avião direto para Chicago e provavelmente não o veria nunca mais. Não, ela não poderia suportar, muito mais fácil seria se mantivesse as coisas como estão, logo ela esqueceria o que havia vivido com ele e seguiria sua vida como imaginou que seria antes de encontrá-lo na ilha.

Mas será que ela conseguiria resistir a ele? Aquela seria sua última noite juntos, não, ela não disse nada a ele, odiava tanto despedidas quanto odiava reencontros, por isso, sem comentar nada ela combinou de jantarem juntos e atendendo a um pedido dele aceitou que fosse no hotel. Péssima ideia, pensou ela após acertarem tudo, mas já estava feito e ela não tinha motivos para pedir-lhe para mudar o local.

0o0o0o0o

Sentado à mesa ele analisava a carta de vinhos enquanto esperava por ela, ele pretendia fazer aquela noite ser diferente das outras que jantaram ou beberam juntos. Levantou os olhos da carta de vinhos e a encontrou parada na entrada do restaurante, estava bela, vestia um vestido _cocktail dress_ preto, saltos e o cabelo preso em um coque com as mechas onduladas, soltas que lhe caiam na lateral do rosto, estava tão feminina, tão diferente daquela menina quase infantil com quem ele trabalhou por meses, que se escondia por trás do jaleco e habituais camisetas e _jeans_.

Ela aproximou-se da mesa com um singelo sorriso no rosto _tão lindo!_ Vestido em uma camisa social branca, as mangas dobradas até próximo dos cotovelos, e um _jeans_ escuro, os olhos azuis penetrantes, ela só podia pensar na sorte que tinha em tê-lo, ele era só dela.

Um cumprimento delicado, deram um selinho e Connor a deu um beijo no rosto para logo em seguida aproximar a boca do ouvido dela e dizer o quão linda estava, a voz rouca, _sexy!_

\- Está cheiroso. - foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer ante o elogio sincero que ele lhe deferiu, recebendo em troca o sorriso encantador.

\- Quer escolher o vinho. - ele perguntou ao notar a curiosidade dela sobre a carta de vinhos.

Indecisa Sarah apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior - Posso?

\- Vá em frente. - ele pôs a carta diante dela.

Ela pegou-a hesitante, um conhecimento básico em vinhos, ela teve receio em errar na escolha. Após alguns minutos, os quais Connor esperou pacientemente, ela se decidiu.

\- Que tal um Saint Amour?

\- Tinto e francês, ótima escolha.

Ela sorriu com a aprovação dele.

\- É bonito aqui. - ela disse após alguns segundos inspecionando o salão grande de teto em formato de torre, quatros pilares nos cantos e as diversificadas espécies de plantas espalhadas pelo ambiente, algumas parecendo papel de parede.

\- É sim, segundo fontes de turistas que já vieram neste local este é o melhor da ilha. - ela concordou com um meneio de cabeça - Quer fazer os pedidos agora ou esperar um pouco mais.

\- Vamos conversar um pouco, ultimamente não temos tido tanto tempo juntos.

Connor pegou a mão dela por sobre a mesa e a olhou profundamente.

\- Eu senti falta de nós, de estarmos assim, só nós.

\- Acho que estamos nos apegando demais. - ela não o olhou, o semblante sério.

\- E é ruim? - Ele a fez encará-lo. _Algo está errado! -_ Tem problema querer estarmos juntos?

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ela ponderou as palavras que iria proferir - é só que não devemos nos acostumar demais, uma hora teremos que voltar e... - parou para analisar a reação dele - e não será como aqui, teremos nossas prioridades, o trabalho, toda a correria do dia a dia. - ela sentiu o coração quebrar, deu a entender que desejava continuar com ele após ali, se sentiu péssima, mas ela sabia que quando fossem dali ela voltaria a ser ela mesma e logo ele se cansaria da monotonia e se afastaria. _Melhor não prolongar o inevitável_.

Ele pensou no que ela dissera, tudo que disse fazia sentido, seria diferente, mas ele não estava ligando para isso, não seria a primeira vez que ele mantinha um relacionamento com a vida conturbada que ele levava, mas como nas outras vezes ele faria valer cada momento, ele se dedicaria como sempre.

\- É tudo questão de querer Sarah, o que faz uma relação funcionar é a dedicação que impomos em cada momento juntos. - levou a mão dela aos lábios, aquele gesto virando um hábito.

\- Estou ficando com fome, que tal fazermos nossos pedidos? - estavam entrando em um assunto delicado, não saberia se conseguiria manter a máscara que impusera a si mesma.

A mudança de assunto repentina o deixou surpreso, Sarah era um mistério, ela se aproximava para logo em seguida se afastar. _Quais medos a faziam ser tão volúvel, não se entregar por completo?_ Ele ainda descobriria, estava disposto a quebrar essa parede de vidro que ela teimava em manter entre eles.

Escolheram salmão grelhado para acompanhar o tinto. Connor fez questão de mudar de assunto, em uma conversa mais leve, eles riram e pela primeira vez desde que acordara Sarah se sentiu mais calma, sua partida sendo esquecida momentaneamente.

Após o jantar ele a convidou para terminarem o vinho em seu quarto. Sarah não queria separar-se dele logo e decidiu aceitar.

Ela estava no beiral da pequena varada do quarto, estava em paz apesar da decisão que tomara. O mar, a brisa da noite e o gosto levemente ácido do vinho deixando-a entorpecida.

Com duas taças de vinho Connor a abraçou por trás entregando-lhe uma.

\- Eu poderia ficar assim a vida toda - beijou-a os cabelos - tudo aqui é belo, o conforto do corpo e da alma me faz não querer outro lugar para estar.

Ela pôs a mão livre sobre o braço que a enlaçava fazendo um suave carinho.

\- Eu sempre pensei que voltaria aqui para ficar. Eu penso. Um dia. - enroscou a mão na dele e a levou aos lábios.

\- Não quero terminar como Dr. Downey. - estava emocionado ao lembrar do mentor.

Sarah ficou de frente pra ele, pegou a taça de sua mão e depositou na mureta junto com a sua.

\- As escolhas são impostas a nós, mas somente nós é que podemos decidir qual caminho seguir. - seus olhos se encontrando, cumplicidade e ternura, e ela viu quando uma lágrima escapou, enxugando-a, ela beijou o caminho feito pela mesma.

Connor levou uma mão ao rosto dela e a beijou, suave e delicado. Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo descompassado e nesse momento ele percebeu que estava perdido, ela havia ganho seu coração.


	11. Chapter 11

Agora o início um drama básico, por que, eu não consigo fazer só flores e corações. Obrigada aos reviews, acompanhamentos e favoritos.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Ainda unidos eles adentraram o interior do quarto. Abandonando a boca dela ele percorreu um caminho lento até a clavícula exposta, enquanto com as mãos percorria toda a extensão de sua costa.

Sarah levou as mãos ao pescoço dele o puxando mais para si. Sem conseguir raciocinar direito ela estava totalmente exposta, livre de qualquer pensamento que a impedisse de entregar-se a ele. Ela precisava senti-lo. Precisava dele. Precisava estar com ele.

Ele procurou o zíper do vestido com a mão enquanto mantinha o olhar firme sobre ela. Em seus olhos, ternura mesclada com a luxúria do momento. Encontrando-o na lateral do vestido ele o abriu de forma calma, sem nunca desviar o olhar.

Sarah mordia o lábio inferior, seu rosto queimando, tinha certeza que as bochechas estavam avermelhadas e quando ele desceu o vestido fazendo-o cair aos seus pés ela cobriu os seios expostos, mesmo sabendo que não era a primeira vez que ele os via.

Ele abaixou os braços dela e a contemplou extasiado.

\- Não tem que ter vergonha de mim. - ele falou ao ouvido dela enquanto soltava-lhe os cachos - Você é perfeita. - beijou o lóbulo da orelha a fazendo suspirar e arrepiar-se.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Os movimentos mais urgentes. Ele levou uma mão a lateral do corpo dela, acariciando, enquanto a instigava com a outra por cima da renda. Sua boca fazendo um novo caminho até os seios, dando atenção a um e depois ao outro alternadamente a fazendo ofegar enquanto enroscava os dedos nos cabelos dele.

Em alguns segundos ele retirou a própria camisa com a ajuda de Sarah e agora na claridade do quarto ela pode o observar melhor. O corpo atlético, nem mais, nem menos. Ela passeou com a mão por toda a sua extensão, parando no cós da calça. Aproximou-se e levou os lábios ao peito nu dele, suas mãos trabalhando no cinto e, por conseguinte no botão da calça.

Antes que ela concluísse a tarefa ele a concluiu por ela e a elevou a sua altura fazendo-a enroscar-se nele, beijando-a em seguida. Sem cessar o beijo a deitou na cama, apoiando seu peso nos antebraços.

Em pouco tempo estavam ambos livres de qualquer empecilho. Com o polegar ele a preparava para recebe-lo, já não aguentando mais esperar ele vestiu a proteção e afastou as pernas dela com as suas.

Em antecipação ao movimento dele Sarah fechou os olhos.

\- Abra os olhos pra mim, querida. Eu quero te ver.

Ela os abriu e ele se insinuou para dentro dela encontrando uma pequena resistência. Surpreso ele abriu a boca. _Virgem!_ A única palavra coerente que lhe veio a cabeça antes de tentar sair de cima dela sendo impedido por ela que o segurou pelo quadril forçando-o a continuar onde estava.

\- Estou preparada. - e ela estava mesmo, física e emocional.

Fazendo um aceno de cabeça ele tentou novamente, para de novo encontrar resistência. Sem nunca ter estado com alguém tão pura antes ele voltou a beija-la e acaricia-la.

\- Relaxa. - ele disse ao seu ouvido para logo depois beijar-lhe a nuca, sugando e mordendo a pele a fazendo gemer e ele finalmente conseguiu estar dentro dela.

Permaneceu parado por alguns segundos para que ela se acostumasse a ele, voltado seus lábios aos dela ele a sentiu se mexer em baixo dele.

Após a leve sensação incomoda Sarah só queria senti-lo ainda mais. Movimentou o quadril de encontro ao dele o sentindo por completo. Aos poucos a dor foi dando espaço ao prazer, enquanto Connor se movimentava dentro dela, ora os movimentos eram lentos, ora os acelerava fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais e cravar as unhas nas costas dele.

Alternando os movimentos com a boca entre a dela e os seios intumescido, ele tentava prolongar o máximo o momento para que chegassem ao clímax juntos. Levou uma mão ao seu centro e acariciando-a enquanto se movimentava dentro dela ele pode finalmente se libertar quando a sentiu tremer em baixo dele. Ofegantes ele permaneceu dentro dela até que suas respirações se normalizassem.

Sentindo um leve torpor, Sarah levou a mão aos cabelos desgrenhados dele, retirando alguns fios de seu rosto ela sorriu recebendo outro em troca.

Saindo de cima dela, ele deitou ao seu lado e a puxou para si. Sarah encostou a cabeça no peito dele e pode sentir o coração acelerado que estava batendo no mesmo ritmo que o seu.

Beijando o topo da cabeça dela ele pensava no que dizer. Agora estava explicado por que ela sempre fugia dele quando estavam mais íntimos. Tudo fazendo sentido em sua mente, ele sentiu-se lisonjeado por ela ter confiado nele, ter o escolhido e entregado a ele mais do que o corpo, ela estava entregando a própria alma.

Sarah pensou em tudo, menos que se sentiria tão realizada, plena, estava confortável. Agora mais que tudo ela estava agradecida a si própria por ter esperado pelo momento certo e não ter se entregado a qualquer um, estar com um homem experiente fazia toda a diferença depois de tantas lamurias que teve que ouvir de suas colegas ao terem ido para cama com garotos imaturos. Sentindo-se cansada, seus olhos pesados iam fechando-se lentamente quando ele a fez despertar do torpor por alguns segundos.

\- Está se sentindo bem? - ele fazia movimentos circulares com a mão no braço deixando-a ainda mais letárgica.

\- Umhrum. - seus olhos novamente se fechando.

\- Quer conversar sobre isso?

\- Umhrum. - ela respondeu sem realmente prestar atenção ao que ele disse.

Ele esperou que ela dissesse algo mais, não havendo nenhuma outra manifestação da parte dela ele a chamou, sem resposta, ele sorriu consigo mesmo. Era impressionante aquela garota, nunca nenhuma outra havia dormido tão rapidamente após fazerem sexo e ela simplesmente havia apagado. Ele os cobriu e a fitou, o rosto angelical, sua feição quase infantil, seu sorriso e o jeito desastrado dela que o fazia rir feito bobo, tudo nela o encantava.

0O0O0O0

Acordou no meio da noite com uma pequena mão acariciando-lhe o peito. Ao abrir os olhos ele pode vê-la o observando de uma forma que quase o deixou constrangido.

\- Ei, já acordada? - ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu envergonhada.

\- Desculpa! Quero dizer, por ter dormido depois que nós, bem... - mordendo os lábios ela fitou um ponto qualquer do quarto - Você sabe... - apontou para os dois.

\- Fizemos sexo? - ela corou e ele achou graça - Você sabe sexo é uma atividade física, quente e relaxante. - ele falou baixo ao ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Ele a puxou de forma que ficassem sentados e no mesmo nível e assim pudesse olha-la nos olhos.

\- Você não precisa ter vergonha da sua sexualidade Sarah - abaixou o lençol expondo metade do corpo nu dela - nem do seu corpo - a tocou de leve no ombro descendo com a ponta do dedo pelo braço dela - e nem deveria ter tido vergonha de me contar que nunca esteve ligada mais intimamente a nenhum outro cara.

\- Eu só não quis que você me achasse uma boba, não é como se eu estivesse esperando mais sabe? Alguns dos caras com quem sai, ao descobrirem, logo saíram fora, talvez achando que eu iria grudar neles ou sei lá o que acharam e outros simplesmente agiram como se eu fosse um troféu.

Ele podia entender, podia realmente entender o receio dela, alguns homens podem ser uns animais as vezes e tratar as mulheres apenas como objeto, ou uma presa fácil e descartável.

\- Eu jamais te acharia uma boba. - a tocou de leve nos lábios com as pontos dos dedos os contornando por completo - E isso só confirma o quanto você é especial. - levou a mão ao rosto dela em uma carícia terna - Tão linda.

\- E você sempre sabendo o que dizer e como agradar.

Levando a boca ao vale entre os seios beijando e mordiscando o local ele afirmou.

\- Hoje a noite é sua e você pode grudar em mim o quanto quiser.

Ela o beijou novamente dando início a mais uma sessão amor com Connor se dedicando exclusivamente ao prazer dela.

0O0O0O0

Ela acordou com os primeiros raios solares entrando pela janela. Connor dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Repassando todo o acontecido da noite e madrugada adentro, ela pensou que não poderia estar mais realizada. Porém, ao observar o rosto bonito dele a realidade bateu à porta e ela se lembrou de que em menos de três horas estaria em um avião de volta a Chicago.

Ela nunca gostou de despedidas, sentimentalismo nunca foi seu ponto forte, portanto, sorrateiramente ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele para pegar seus pertences. No espelho do banheiro ela focava a própria imagem enquanto pensava se estava agindo certo. Ao olhá-lo mais uma vez pela fresta da porta ela teve certeza, era o certo a fazer, depois dali eles não se veriam mais. Sem mais conversas. Sem mais abraços. Sem mais toques e beijos carinhosos. Cada um seguindo seu caminho e esses momentos ficariam apenas nas suas lembranças. Quem sabe ainda se encontrariam por acaso pelas ruas da cidade, mas nada seria igual.

Após vestir-se, arrumou os cachos o melhor que pode. Saiu do banheiro e o olhou uma última vez antes de ir-se. Sentiria sua falta. Ah! Ela com certeza sentiria. Saiu do quarto sentindo um misto de tristeza por deixá-lo e felicidade por ter se deixado viver tão intensamente, uma loucura, a maior e melhor loucura que já fizera, a qual jamais se arrependeria.


	12. Chapter 12

Dias atribulados se seguiram, mas aqui estou, boa leitura.

* * *

Connor despertou um par de horas após a saída de Sarah. Tateando o colchão antes de abrir os olhos e sentindo o local frio em que ela estava ele se deu conta que já há algum tempo ela havia levantado. Saiu da cama, retirou uma bermuda do armário para vestir, ele foi a sua procura no banheiro, estranhou quando não a encontrou, na pequena varada ela certamente não estava.

 _Ela não sairia sem se despedir, sairia? Não depois de terem feito amor quase à noite toda?_

Respirando fundo ele tentou achar uma justificativa.

 _Talvez ela não quisesse que o pai soubesse que dormira fora de casa. Owtch! Ela já é uma mulher, não uma menina._

Resignado ele se voltou para o banheiro para tomar um banho, em sua cabeça um único pensamento. _Eles teriam uma conversa séria_.

Ele a queria por completo, o que significava que assumiriam o relacionamento a Martin, ele não estava disposto a tê-la fugindo no meio da noite toda vez que ela dormisse em sua cama.

0o0o0o0o

 _Idiota!_ Esta era a denominação perfeita a qual Sarah se definia nesse momento. Depois de fugir feito uma covarde ela já se arrependia amargamente. _Qual o problema com ela afinal?_ Ela não saberia responder a própria indagação. Sem um motivo maior, além do medo de se apaixonar, ela o deixou e agora ele certamente a odiaria, para não dizer o mínimo. Qual outra desculpa ela tinha? Teve em suas mãos o homem mais certo que ela já conheceu e o deixou escapar por entre os dedos e tudo por um medo bobo e irracional.

Ela queria poder fazer aquele avião dar meia volta e desfazer a grande burrada que ela cometera, porém já era tarde e tudo o que ela realmente fez foi chorar. Pela primeira vez ela chorou, ela não chorou por ele, chorou por ela, por ter sido tão mesquinha, tão medrosa, e perdido a grande chance, o grande cara que estava na cara, apaixonado por ela.

\- Está tudo bem querida? - a pequena senhora a seu lado se compadeceu por suas lágrimas e a olhava com pena.

Sarah a olhou, incrédula. _Como poderia estar tudo bem?_ Ela quis gritar. Mas a pobre senhora não tinha culpa dos seus medos e fracassos. Respirando fundo, ela secou as lágrimas e com um fraco sorriso ela confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

\- Eu conheço lágrimas de amor. - a senhora disse-lhe alguns minutos depois.

Sarah mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que chegou a doer. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e encarou a senhora.

\- Lágrimas de amor é o escambal.

Dito isso ela arregalou os olhos e tentou se desculpar numa vã tentativa.

\- Eu... Eu... Sin... Sinto muito... Desculpe... Não tive intenção... - a senhora levantou a mão direita para parar-lhe.

\- Tudo bem minha jovem. Ah, vocês jovens, fazem suas merdas e depois choram pelo leite derramado. - enquanto dizia ela balançava a cabeça em um gesto quase cômico. Se Sarah não estivesse tão frustrada certamente teria rido.

Incrédula pela atitude da pequena mulher, ela se afundou no banco, pensativa. _Merda! Ela com certeza fizera uma merda._

0o0o0o0o

Martin estava chegando ao chalé quando avistou Connor encostado no batente da varada mudando de um pé ao outro, estava irrequieto.

\- Connor, oi!

\- Bom dia Martin. Onde está Sarah? Achei que estivesse com você. - foi direto ao ponto.

\- Sarah não te contou? - cerrando os dentes ele balançou a cabeça decepcionado - Ela não deveria ter feito isso, deveria ter te contado.

\- Ter feito o quê? E o que ela deveria ter me contado? - estava alarmado, internamente ele sentiu que algo estava errado.

\- Sarah voltou para Chicago Connor.

\- Sarah o quê? - foi como se tivesse levado um choque, sua mente tivesse parado e alguém o estivesse apertando tão forte que sentiu o peito doer.

Sarah não poderia ter feito aquilo, a partida dela, tão repentina, sem nenhum aviso, uma clara alusão de que ela não tinha intensão de continuar com ele. Saindo de seu torpor repentino ele lembrou que Martin ainda estava ali.

\- Há quanto tempo ela foi?

\- Já tem uma hora que o avião levantou voo. - falou enquanto olhava para o relógio de pulso, levantando o olhar para Connor em seguida – Olha, eu sinto muito por isso, eu não imaginei que minha filha fosse ter uma atitude dessas, principalmente com você.

Surpreso com suas palavras Connor franziu o cenho.

\- Não me olhe assim, eu posso ser um velho, mas não sou cego, e sei que você e Sarah estavam dormindo juntos.

\- Eu não colocaria dessa forma Martin, eu... - ele respirou fundo - eu nem sei mais o que tínhamos. - seu semblante triste, enquanto fitava o mar.

\- Você gosta dela de verdade?

Connor o encarou por alguns segundos sem dizer nada, era a primeira vez que ele conversava com alguém sobre seus sentimentos por Sarah.

\- Tudo o que eu penso, tudo o que eu planejo e tudo o que eu quero envolve Sarah. Ela é a minha luz, que apareceu para iluminar a minha vida quando tudo estava escuro. A luz que eu pensei que fosse passageira, mas que chegou pra ficar.

\- Então deixa eu te dar um conselho - tocou no ombro de Connor - não desista dela.

\- Ela já desistiu de mim.

\- Sarah é uma menina, eu conheço bem a minha filha e posso te garantir, ela te ama. Ela não fugiu de você, fugiu dela mesma, do que ela sente, ela sempre evitou se apaixonar e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ficou com medo.

\- Você realmente acha que ela me ama?

\- Ela jamais teria fugido se não o amasse.

Refletindo sobre as palavras de Martin, Connor tomou uma decisão.

\- Acho que vou ter que adiantar minha volta.

0o0o0o0o

Aquele estava sendo um dia difícil, era seu terceiro dia de trabalho e ela ainda estava se adaptando a nova rotina, aprendendo a manusear a máquina de café expresso e nunca errar a quantidade de cada item pedido por cada cliente. Mas ela estava agradecida por aquele trabalho, não só porque ela não era mais uma desempregada, como também porque ele sugava todo o seu tempo e energia não dando espaço para pensar em Connor. Ela já havia chorado e se autodepreciado por ter partido e achava que nunca se perdoaria por isso, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar em casa, então erguendo a cabeça ela foi atrás de emprego, aquele como barista foi o melhor que encontrou. E naquela correria de anotar e servir os pedidos ela o viu, aquele que tanto a ajudou em seus dias de estagiária no Med, doutor Charles estava ali em uma cadeira de rodas e um sorriso paternal que aqueceu seu coração partido.

0o0o0o0o

O primeiro dia de trabalho de Connor sem o doutor Downey, ele estava feliz por ter voltado. Observando as molduras dos melhores médicos que passaram por ali, penduradas na parede do corredor do hospital encontrou a do mentor entre elas, ele se permitiu um mínimo sorriso, lembrou-se dos ensinamentos daquele que tanto admirou. Aquele também seria o dia que finalmente a encontraria e exigiria uma explicação para a atitude dela, não, ele não iria discutir ou julgar, só queria entender e descobrir se Martin estava certo e se estivesse, ele a prenderia a ele e não a deixaria fugir novamente, é claro que era só uma metáfora, mas bem que ele gostaria de fazer de verdade.

\- _Você acha que ela volta?_

Ele não era de ouvir as conversas dos outros, mas as enfermeiras não eram exatamente discretas.

\- _Não acredito, ela perdeu qualquer chance quando desistiu da patologia._

Agora ele estava em alerta, só a menção a palavra patologia já o fazia lembrar-se de Sarah, que, aliás, ele ainda não conseguira encontrar e já passava da hora do almoço.

 _\- Ela deveria saber que depois que escolhesse a área de residência não teria mais como voltar atrás. - continuou a mesma enfermeira._

 _\- Pois é, é uma pena, ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, perdemos uma boa médica._

 _\- Quem que perdemos. - disse uma terceira enfermeira, que acabava de chegar._

 _\- A Reese._

Seu corpo todo retesou, ela havia perdido a vaga? Quando foi isso? E por que Sarah nunca mencionou o fato? _Ela não está no hospital, é esse o motivo de não a ter encontrado._ Nervoso ele finalmente se deu conta que não a veria mais, ele nunca procurou saber o contato dela, e quando ele iria imaginar que ela iria fugir dele, se afastar como fez? Ainda parado diante do computador ele saiu de seu torpor aos poucos, Megg o chamava desesperadamente, o pai de uma paciente vítima de acidente de trânsito e grávida havia tido uma parada cardíaca e necessitava de uma cirurgia de emergência.

0o0o0o0o

Ele chutava desesperadamente o nada, as mãos na cabeça e um misto de sentimentos, a raiva, a tristeza, o medo e a impotência. Aquele dia havia sido um pesadelo. O novo mentor bipolar já chegou o indagando se ele matara doutor Downey, ele ficou perplexo, a incredulidade estampada no rosto. Durante a cirurgia o ataque de fúria de Latham e ele teve a certeza que aquilo não daria certo, todos aqueles acontecimentos somados ao fato de ter descoberto que Sarah deixara o hospital, que ele não fazia ideia de como a encontrar, o deixaram desnorteado.

E agora ali estava ele, no terraço do hospital, tentando aliviar a pressão que se instalara no peito, tentando descontar toda a fúria acumulada nas últimas horas. Ele só queria socar furiosamente alguém, como ele fazia na adolescência, quando seu pai o tratava como uma criança e ele ficava tão irritado que arrumava brigas na escola, chegando a quase ser expulso por ter mandado um colega para o hospital.

Não conseguindo mais se conter ele finalmente se deixou levar pelas emoções e chorou, apoiado sobre os joelhos ele deixou toda magoa ser levada junto com a raiva pelas lágrimas que caiam, não fazia mais questão de impedi-las de tomar conta de si. Quando foi que sua vida se tornou essa bagunça? Foi quando ele saiu de sua zona de conforto e se deixou levar pelos sentimentos? Foi quando ele se deixou amar? Amar Sarah o estava dilacerando por dentro. E onde ela estava? Provavelmente rindo da cara dele, ela o enganou direitinho, o fez acreditar que teriam um futuro juntos, que ela o correspondia na mesma medida. Se ao menos ela tivesse sido sincera. _Um tolo, é isso que você é Connor, um tolo que se deixou levar pelo sorriso de uma menina e está pagando por ter sido tão burro. Ela deu todos os sinais e você não quis enxergar porque estava apaixonado demais para isso._ Secando as lágrimas ele ria, sarcástico, ria de si próprio. Fechando os olhos ele prometeu que seria a primeira e última vez que choraria por ela e enfrentaria toda a situação de cabeça erguida.


	13. Chapter 13

_\- Eu aceito._

Aquelas eram palavras que não saiam de sua cabeça, desde o momento em que doutor Charles disse que tinha uma vaga no Med, para logo ela as proferir, Sarah se pegou pensando no que implicaria voltar para o Med. Implicaria em reencontrar Connor, enfrentar os sentimentos que vinha tentando ignorar. Ela tinha certeza que no momento que o reencontrasse estaria exposta e vulnerável, porque, Deus ela amava demais aquele homem para tentar negar e ela sabia que no momento que estivessem cara a cara ele veria toda paixão devotada a ele, assim como ela veria a mágoa e decepção em seu rosto, tinha certeza de que ele estava magoado e ela não poderia suportar pensar que a culpa era toda sua.

Estava parada perante as portas do Hospital tentando criar coragem para entrar e possivelmente o encontrar. Respirou fundo e entrou. Dá m meio sorriso a Maggie que a recebeu com o seu entusiasmo de sempre.

\- Reese. - contornou o balcão e foi de encontro a Sarah de braços abertos - Meu Deus garota, eu achei que não a veria mais.

Aceitando o abraço e retornando-o, Sarah se permitiu sorrir, a familiaridade, a sensação de estar em um local de onde nunca deveria ter saído, aquele também era seu lar, e aquela sua família.

\- Eu também senti sua falta Maggs. - elas deram risada ao se afastarem.

\- Oh, sim é claro que eu senti sua falta. - e puxando Sarah para próximo do balcão ela chamou outras enfermeiras.

Tudo passou tão rápido, entre o momento em que todas cumprimentavam-na e indagavam por sobre onde ela andava, ela dizendo que iria ter um dia de experiência com doutor Charles na Psiquiatria até ela o ver, saindo do corredor lateral esquerdo, concentrado em uma conversa com, pelo que ela pode notar devido ao uniforme idêntico ao que ela usou por meses, uma estagiária. Rapidamente ela se enfiou mais por entre as enfermeiras, escondendo-se, não estava pronta para encara-lo ainda. Soltou o ar que nem havia percebido ter prendido quando ele passou despercebido de sua presença. Por um momento seus olhos não deixaram de segui-lo, as mão se fechando em um punho ao ver quando a garota tocou o braço dele insinuando-se, abriu-os imediatamente ao momento em que ele afastou-se da garota bruscamente, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, ele ainda pertencia a ela, não importava o quão magoado estivera. Egoísmo? Talvez! Ela não se importava, nem tudo estava perdido e ela se sentiu esperançosa.

0O0O0O0

Oh! Ele sentiu, no momento que adentrou a recepção, sentiu o perfume dela. Sentiu-se um tolo ao imaginar que fosse ela, mas ele sabia, muitas poderiam usar o mesmo perfume. Dando mais alguns passos ele olhou rapidamente para o tumulto de enfermeiras próximo ao balcão e percebendo que era apenas mais um momento de fofoca seguiu seu caminho com Miah, uma das estagiárias, em seu encalço tirando-lhe a paciência, ela o estava provocando, tendo sido preciso que ele a advertisse já quanto a sua conduta o que parece não ter surgido efeito algum já que a garota continuava atrás dele, sempre prestativa, mas não escondendo sua real intenção. Sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente em seu braço, desconfortável com o toque, afastou-se tão rápido que chegou a ser brusco. Aquela garota o estava tirando do sério, estava flertando com ele descaradamente, uma postura que ele não tolerava. Parando subitamente e a adverte.

\- Senhorita, acho que não entendeu meu aviso da primeira vez - cruzou os braços - vou dizer só mais uma vez e não tenho a intenção de falar uma terceira vez, nós estamos aqui para trabalhar e você está ultrapassando a linha que delimita o nosso contato, eu sou seu supervisor, estamos entendidos? - de olhos arregalados ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Si...sim sen... doutor Rhodes. - e saiu apressada, enquanto Rhodes continuou olhando o caminho feito por ela.

0O0O0O0

Estava sendo um dia razoável para Sarah, neste momento estava acompanhando o caso de uma garota que tentara se suicidar, doutor Charles tentava descobrir os motivos que levaram a garota a tal ato. Até então Sarah descobrira que a mesma é popular e tem diversos seguidores e amigos nas redes sociais, não havendo motivos para suicídio. Seguindo até o quarto da garota após doutor Charles a convencer, encontra com Natalie no caminho.

\- Reese! Oi. - Natalie sorria, um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos.

\- Doutora. Maninger, digo, Nat. - ela se corrigiu quando Natalie fez careta por seu formalismo.

\- Fiquei tão feliz quando soube que estava de volta, parabéns, e seja bem vinda novamente.

\- Obrigada, mas aconteceu algo? Está tão abatida.

Desmanchando o sorriso ela resolve contar o que a aflige.

\- Uma das minhas pacientes, a bebê Alicia, não consigo um diagnóstico e quanto mais o tempo passa a esperança de sobrevivência é menor.

\- Eu sinto muito, imagino como é difícil, principalmente ter que lidar com os pais.

\- Esse é o ponto, estou em um dilema moral. - nervosa, Natalie se recosta na parede, levando Sarah a fazer o mesmo - Connor tem um paciente com Hipoplásia do esquerdo, está correndo contra o tempo na esperança de achar um doador compatível, ele acha que Alicia pode ser compatível e pediu que fizesse o teste. - enquanto faz seu relato seu semblante torna-se ainda mais triste - Eu sei que pode ser uma chance para Tim Sarah, - da uma pausa para respirar - mas fazer esse teste implica em dizer aos pais de Alicia que estou desistindo, que ela não tem mais chances e também não posso fazer sem sua autorização, é antiético.

Atenta a tudo a que Natalie fala, Sarah só se deixa vacilar quando esta menciona Connor, voltando a si antes que a colega perceba e adotando o ar profissional pensa em uma maneira de aconselhar Natalie.

\- Talvez não seja má ideia - ela diz fazendo Natalie dar um passo para trás - eu sei que não é isso que você queria ouvir, mas você mesma disse que é um caso complicado, que não tem noção de um diagnóstico e que a chance de sobrevivência é mínima, e do bebê Tim também, ela pode vir a óbito, os pais estarão mais desestruturados e a chance deles permitirem fazer um teste para um possível transplante é muito pequena e... - ela pega as mãos de Natalie - Tim pode não ter todo esse tempo, não será uma, serão duas mortes, você consegue lidar com isso Nat? - olha diretamente aos olhos de Natalie.

\- Eu... Eu realmente não sei Sarah.

\- Encontrar um doador compatível para um bebê é extremamente complicado, e se essa for a chance de Tim - ela toca o ombro de Natalie - falo agora como um ser humano e não uma médica, talvez Alicia seja a salvação de Tim, ou talvez não, mas você só vai descobrir se tentar.

\- Tem razão, vou falar com os pais de Alicia. - endireita os ombros enquanto fala - Obrigada Sarah, está se saindo uma ótima conselheira - aponta para a mesma - você tem talento garota. - rir fraco enquanto fala, fazendo Sarah rir também.

\- Obrigada, boa sorte e espero realmente que Alicia e - frisa - Tim se recuperem. - e saem em direções opostas.

Ainda naquele dia ela descobriu o que levou a garota à tentativa de suicídio, esta encontrou manchas na pele e procurou por um diagnóstico na internet, achando ser Vitiligo e que isso a deixaria _feia_ ela tentou o suicídio. Mas Sarah descobriu que era apenas uma micose causada por bactérias. Solucionar este caso a levou a aceitar a proposta de doutor Charles de fazer residência em Psiquiatria, ela estava percebendo que tanto quanto é importante cuidar do corpo, cuidar da alma também ela ainda teria muito o que aprender e quem sabe curar a própria alma.

0O0O0O0

Em pé, próximo ao sofá da sala de repouso do hospital, Connor fazia ligações a fim de conseguir o mais rápido possível um doador para Tim, o tempo estava se esgotando, quando encerra uma das ligações Natalie entra.

\- Novidades? - se arrepende no momento em que percebe o semblante irritado dele - Foi uma pergunta idiota, ignore. - ele apenas assente.

\- E Alicia como está? - se joga no sofá, frustrado por não ter conseguido nada, deixando o celular na mesa de centro.

\- Estável, ela é forte, por sorte descobri a tempo de haver danos maiores, acredito que em breve será liberada. - após saber que Alicia e Tim são compatíveis e imaginando que a bebê não teria chances ela foi falar com os pais, quando a mãe cita que sempre leva os filhos ao parque, indagando-a Natalie descobre que a bebê é deixada de bruços na grama o que a leva considerar ser uma intoxicação e após novos exames ela tem seu diagnóstico confirmado.

\- Que bom, pelo menos sabemos que uma vida foi salva hoje.

\- Não fale como se já não houvesse esperanças Connor. - toca de leve o ombro dele - Vai aparecer um doador, não devemos... - para quando a porta é aberta por Sarah que entra logo em seguida.

\- Ãh, desculpa, não quis interromper. - abaixa a cabeça quando percebe que Connor a observa.

\- Não se preocupe Sarah, só estávamos falando sobre nossos pequenos pacientes. - afasta-se de Connor indo em direção cafeteira.

Aproveitando o distanciamento de Natalie, Sarah levanta a cabeça, acompanhando a colega com olhar.

\- Fiquei sabendo que Alicia está melhor.

\- Sim, não é fantástico. - ela fala alegre, ficando séria logo que Sarah olha na direção de Connor, alertando-a - Eu sinto muito Connor, sei que era a esperança de Tim.

\- Sem problema. - leva as mãos ao rosto, visivelmente cansado, baixando-as e permanecendo de olhos fechados.

Sarah aproveita para observa-lo. O cansaço estampado em seu rosto, ombros tensos, sua vontade era ir até ele e absorver toda a tristeza para si, de alguma forma confortá-lo, cuidar dele como tantas vezes ela quis fazer quando ele demonstrava estar no limite.

\- Bom, já está na minha hora e pretendo visitar Alicia antes de ir, boa noite doutores. - Natalie a faz voltar à realidade ao se despedir.

\- Boa noite. - falam os dois juntos.

Com Connor permanecendo de olhos fechados Sarah se aproxima, murmurando ela senta-se no braço do sofá.

\- Acho que eu sou a última pessoa a quem você deseja ver nesse momento e com toda razão - abrindo os olhos ele inclina a cabeça para encara-la - mas saiba que eu estou aqui, a disposição, se precisar - abaixa a cabeça para que ele não perceba sua tristeza - vamos esquecer por um momento, o... O que se passou fora daqui - olhando novamente pra ele, ela suspira resignada - só me deixe te ajudar.

Ela tinha razão, ele não queria vê-la ou ouvi-la até o momento em que ela passou por aquela porta surpreendendo-o, não imaginava encontra-la tão cedo e muito menos no hospital. Vê-la o desarmou de toda aquela mágoa, do momento em que ela adentrou a sala ao momento em que iniciou sua conversa com Natalie ele só pensava em correr até ela e abraça-la, sentir seu cheiro, seu toque, acalmar a angustia, o aperto em seu coração por aquele bebê indefeso. Sem muito pensar ele a agarrou subitamente, os braços ao redor de sua cintura, a cabeça apoiada em suas pernas, às lágrimas querendo cair novamente. Sentindo as pequenas mãos massageando suavemente sua cabeça, ele relaxou, não sentia necessidade de palavras, apenas do toque dela, dos carinhos que lhe proporcionavam conforto.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, Sarah queria falar mais, no entanto permaneceu calada, sabia que era o momento dele, que ele precisava do silêncio naquele momento, então ela se limitou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Quando Connor estava prestes a falar algo é interrompido por Will, que entra falando ao telefone, parando no meio de uma frase ao notar os dois. Sem falar mais nada, ele desliga o celular ainda os encarando.

\- Tá tudo bem por aqui? - alheio ao que se passava ele preocupou-se com o estado de Connor - Connor?

Nervosa Sarah levanta-se rapidamente, tenta afastar-se sendo impedida por Connor que segura sua mão, o toque proporcionando-lhe um calor que a fez arrepiar - Doutor Rhodes está precisando de um amigo neste momento doutor Halstead. - libertando a mão da de Connor ela vai em direção a Will - Talvez o senhor seja quem ele precisa. - e sai apressada.

\- Ok! O que foi isso? - Will pergunta a ninguém, intrigado com a reação de Sarah. Lembrando-se de Connor ele dirige-se ao colega - Que tal uma bebida? Posso não ser o melhor com as palavras, mas sou um ótimo ouvinte.

Levantado ele vai até a porta - Agradeço, mas foi um longo dia.

Com urgência ele sai, precisava encontrar Sarah, estava atordoado com o que se passara, mais uma vez ela fugiu e ele precisava falar-lhe, entender suas atitudes e mais que isso, ele precisava ouvir a voz dela novamente, sentir a presença dela, seu coração acelerado quando ele a tocava. Ele precisava dela. Chegando a saída, buscando-a com os olhos, desanimou ao não encontra-la.

\- Não terminamos ainda Sarah.


	14. Chapter 14

Olá, primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora, eu pretendia postar mais cedo, dado o fato de já ter concluído a fic, porém aconteceu algo inesperado que me tirou a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, sem entrar em detalhes, digo que ainda está sendo um tempo difícil.

Desculpem eu não entrar em detalhes nos casos de emergência, esta é uma parte que tenho dificuldade em desenvolver, portanto como podem ter percebido, apenas faço menção aos casos.

Neste capítulo verão um emparelhamento e referencia a Chicago Fire, quem assiste ao show notará bem quando chegar esse momento.

Obrigada novamente pelos comentários, favoritos e acompanhamentos.

Preciso dizer que estamos chegando ao fim, apenas mais um capítulo e encerramos esta fic, porém pretendo num futuro postar oneshots como continuação, na verdade já tenho duas escritas, só depende do desejo de vocês que eu poste.

* * *

 _Sarah está de volta! Sarah está de volta! Sarah está de volta!_ Repetia como à um mantra. Mais calmo ele se deu conta que ali esteve ela a sua frente, esteve tão focado na possível perda de seu pequeno paciente, na dor de não poder ajudar, na impotência perante a situação que só agora a surpresa de tê-la reencontrado, quando achava não mais a veria, tomava conta de si. Estava tão absorto no seu papel de médico que por minutos esqueceu que ela tinha explicações a lhe dar, esqueceu que ela é a responsável por seus últimos dias estarem sendo um inferno.

Depois de sair do hospital foi direto para seu apartamento, numa tentativa falha em descansar, alternou o seu tempo entre dormir e ter sonhos que variavam desde a morte do pequeno Tim ao abandono de Sarah a tentar focar sua atenção em sua especialização que estava quase ficando para segundo plano.

Sem ter realmente descansando retornou ao Med para mais um plantão, estava no limite do cansaço, mas precisava ser profissional. April foi a primeira que encontrou recebendo em seguida uma advertência por ter aparecido ao trabalho no estado lastimável em que se encontrava.

\- Eu estou bem April, umas xícaras de café e estou novo em folha. - com um falso sorriso tentou argumentar.

Avaliando-o atentamente inquiriu-o - Não, você não está bem, tem olheiras, nem mesmo penteou os cabelos. Deveria ter ficado em casa doutor Rhodes, não vai ajudar seus pacientes quando o senhor é quem está precisando de ajuda.

Levando as mãos aos cabelos na tentativa de deixa-los mais alinhados quanto podia, ele fez careta para a sua última sugestão.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha. O hospital está com carência de cirurgião de trauma desde a Saída de Zanetti. - ela abriu a boca para contra argumentar quando ele levou a mão à altura de seu rosto - Sem discussão April.

\- Ok! Só, cuidado para não adoecer. - os dois haviam criado uma amizade e ela realmente se preocupava com o bem-estar dele.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, em que ele constantemente a olhava de soslaio e batucava no balcão com os dedos da mão direita, ela deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto e o perguntou o que tanto o incomodava.

\- Não estou incomodado por nada.

\- Ah não? Então por que estes dedos tão inquietos.

Ficando de frente para ela, ele tentou soar o mais casual possível - É só uma curiosidade - coçou a nuca - encontrei com a Reese no plantão passando e não entendi o que ela fazia aqui.

\- Ah! Isso? Bem, doutor Charles propôs ser seu mentor.

\- Então presumo que ela aceitou.

\- Eu não sei exatamente o houve, ainda não falei com ela, mas acho que sim, ela estava aqui não.? - deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, o que para ela realmente não era.

\- E você sabe desde quando ela voltou?

\- Há três dias.

Ele fez as contas e foi exatamente no dia em que a encontrou - Certo. - olhava para o tablet em suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante naquele momento.

\- Mas por que a pergunta doutor... - ela não pode continuar, no mesmo instante o alarme da emergência soou anunciando um novo paciente. Maggie apareceu imediatamente e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela se adiantou.

\- Doutor Rhodes é com o senhor, April? - olhando de um para o outro ela indicou que o paciente era deles. Sem contestar eles seguiram até a entrada, onde uma criança estava sendo retirada pelos paramédicos da ambulância, notando o que parecia um palito de espeto encravado entre a clavícula e o pescoço do garoto.

\- Menino, dez anos, estava fazendo um foguete caseiro quando este estourou antes do previsto, o pedaço de madeira atravessou a parte entre a clavícula e o pescoço, oxigenação cem por cento, PA doze por nove, perda de sangue contínua. - o paramédico dizia enquanto Connor e April aproximavam-se e ajudavam a transferi-lo para outra maca.

Minutos após o atendimento inicial a mãe do garoto chegou, transtornada, foi preciso que April a retirasse da sala de trauma. Em pouco tempo Connor estava levando o garoto para a cirurgia e a retirada do palito, se não fosse a calma do garoto provavelmente não seria um atendimento rápido. Ficou impressionado quando o menino tentou acalmar a própria mãe dizendo que estava tudo bem e que logo estariam indo para casa.

0o0o0o0

Sarah esteve as voltas de um caso um tanto peculiar, um rapaz que fora encontrado desmaiado na rua e que não estava falando ou deixando qualquer um tocá-lo. Aos poucos ela foi ganhando a confiança do rapaz e o que parecia inicialmente ser um transtorno, ela percebeu que era medo, aparentemente ele era subjugado pela mãe o que o levou ao trauma e fazer uso de drogas. Algumas horas depois quando doutor Charles, após a insistência da mãe do rapaz, liberou-o, porém antes que saísse ele conseguiu pedir ajuda a Sarah para que não deixasse a mulher levá-lo. Fingindo uma tosse ele conseguiu com a ajuda de Sarah continuar por mais tempo no hospital. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando junto a doutor Charles descobriu um chip implantado no tórax do garoto, doutor Charles com sua experiência logo se deu conta do por que da fuga do garoto e a resistência dele aos toques de outras pessoas e querer manter-se longe da mulher, esta não é sua mãe como dissera e o garoto é uma vítima de tráfico sexual, sendo ela sua cafetina. Sarah ainda tentou impedir que a mulher o levasse, porém seus esforços foram falhos, com o sentimento de falha ela sentiu-se culpada por não ter percebido de imediato toda a situação, resignada decidiu-se por tomar um pouco de ar seguindo para o terraço.

Connor estava a ponto de sair do elevador quando Sarah se materializou a sua frente e entrou no mesmo sem que percebesse a sua presença. Decidido a confrontá-la, continuou no mesmo lugar e esperou que a porta se fechasse, logo após ela apertar o botão que indicava o último andar ele parou o elevador, gesto que a levou a assustar-se, pois ainda não tinha percebido a presença dele.

Levantando a cabeça, ela olhou para o corpo ao seu lado, poderia jurar ter perdido a cor de sua face, dado que sentiu todo o sangue se esvair da mesma.

Com as mãos em punho e os lábios em riste, Connor parou bruscamente o passo que dava em direção a ela, tão surpreso quanto ela ao notar sua face abatida. Abriu e fechou as mãos, fazendo o mesmo com os olhos, não queria adiar mais aquela conversa.

\- Olá Sarah! - a voz grave de forma que Sarah nunca ouvira antes, causando calafrios por todo seu corpo - Está na hora de termos uma conversinha. - corrigindo sua postura de forma mais ereta possível, ela o encarou, era um péssimo dia.

\- Não aqui e nem agora Connor. - tentou soar calma.

\- E quando então? Quando você decidir que é conveniente para você? - seu tom um pouco mais alto que o pretendido.

Sarah abriu e fechou os olhos levando uma mão a cabeça, as palavras cortando feito facas amoladas, ele estava magoado e ela bem sabia por que, sabia também que ele estava em seu direito de confrontá-la, porém ele escolheu um péssimo momento para isso. Estava a ponto de responder quando ouviram a voz metálica que saia pelo interfone.

\- Central para elevador 3 alguém aí.

Apressando-se a responder Connor ligou o fone - Sim, aqui é o doutor Rhodes.

\- Doutor Rhodes, foi detectada uma falha no sistema, ainda não conseguimos identificar o motivo para a súbita parada do elevador, aguarde mais alguns minutos e retornaremos com o problema resolvido.

\- Certo, estou no aguardo.

Sarah ouvia toda a conversa em silêncio e admirada com a mudança no comportamento de Connor, não parecia o mesmo que acabara de gritar com ela, sua calma a assustou.

Desligando o fone, Connor desviou sua atenção para Sarah - Agora somos só nós dois novamente. - deu um passo em direção a ela, enquanto ela deu dois para trás batendo o corpo contra a parede metálica.

\- Se você vai gritar comigo faça-o de uma vez, eu não me importo está bem. Estou cansada Connor, cansada de ter que ser forte o tempo todo. - pronta para chorar ela se afastou dele andando até a outra extremidade do pequeno ambiente, mantendo uma distância segura dele.

Aturdido com o que ela dissera ele balançou a cabeça, não se deixaria levar pelo aparente momento de fraqueza dela, sua experiência com mulheres lhe dizia que ela estava querendo o fazer sentir pena.

\- Não me faça querer sentir pena de você, eu quero respostas Sarah, respostas sinceras, por que estou cansado desse jogo.

Ofendida ela sentiu o sangue voltar-lhe a face. _Então era isso que ele pensava dela, que ela queria que ele sentisse pena dela, que ela estava jogando com ele?_ _Inferno!_ Ela queria estapeá-lo neste exato momento, mas sabia que sua raiva não era para ele, estava com raiva de si mesma. Tantos motivos que ela nem conseguia pronunciar em voz alta. Seu maldito medo, a maldita ideia que teve de fugir dele e agora a maldita cafetina que acabou por tirar toda sua paciência, e Connor a encurralando, ela não estava preparada para esse momento, talvez nunca estaria, mas ali estava ela presa em um elevador, ouvindo-o descarregar sua raiva em cima dela.

\- Me usou Sarah, mentiu pra mim, nunca me disse que tinha sido demitida, todos os momentos que tivemos juntos, tantas chances você teve para me contar e você ignorou esse detalhe.

\- Então é isso? Está chateado por que eu não falei que tinha perdido o emprego, pois tenha em mente uma coisa doutor Connor Rhodes, não. é. da. sua. conta. - estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir e ouvir a respiração um do outro.

\- Oh! Ela mostrou as garras. A doce e perfeita Sarah Reese mostrou sua verdadeira face.

\- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. - ela foi em cima dele esmurrando-o no peito - Seu cretino.

Segurando-a pelos braços ele tentava conte-la - Cretino? - segurou-a forte de forma que a fez parar e olhar para ele - Agora eu sou cretino, eu não era um cretino quando se deitou comigo e depois quando saiu sem nenhuma explicação. - abaixando o tom de voz ele aproximou o rosto do dela - Me diz Sarah, quem foi cretino nessa história toda? - empurrou-a delicadamente contra a parede mantendo-se junto a ela - Fui sincero com você, sempre, deixei claro minhas intensões, fiz planos para nós e o que você fez? Deixou-me fazer os malditos planos, não se importou em fingir um sentimento que não existia, eu não te odeio por isso Sarah, não! Ódio está bem longe do que eu sinto, estou decepcionado - soltou os braços dela e se afastou, virou-se de costas com as mãos na cabeça, voltando-se a ela novamente, ele apontou-lhe o dedo - não venha me chamar de cretino agora, aceite a sua culpa e não a jogue para cima de mim. - abaixou o braço no momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu, este tinha entrado em movimento sem que percebessem. Agora estavam de frente a um Will pasmo, ambos nervosos, rostos tensos que não passou despercebido por Halstead.

\- Opa! - Will olhava desconfiado de um para o outro, que saíram e seguiram caminhos opostos sem que pronunciassem qualquer palavra.

0o0o0o0

No Molly's acompanhada do silêncio de Maggie e uma taça de vinho, Sarah assimilava todo o acontecimento do dia, foi um dia exaustivo que pedia para ser encerrado em um bar. Seu corpo precisava relaxar e a mente de um descanso, fitando Maggie ela elevou a taça saudando a amiga que devolveu a saudação.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio ela sentiu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, sem se importar com o estranho ouviu quando o mesmo pediu uma dose uísque.

\- Ei Herrmann! - ela apontou para sua taça para que ele a enchesse novamente.

\- Cuidado querida, porre de vinho é o pior que pode acontecer a uma dama. - ele a advertiu.

\- Talvez seja isso que eu precise neste momento. - apontou mais uma vez para o copo, sem mais nada a dizer ele atendeu seu pedido.

 _Beber e esquecer, beber e esquecer!_ A cada novo gole ela repetia essa frase em mente. Depositou a taça no balcão quando sentiu um cutucão vindo de Maggie, nas costelas. Direcionando a atenção a Maggie, confusa com os gestos que a outra fazia enquanto apontava para o estranho.

Desapontada com a desatenção de Sarah, Maggie toma a frente da situação.

\- Hey Jimmy! - atraído pelo cumprimento de Maggie Jimmy a olha interessado.

\- E aí Maggs! - a fitou por trás de Sarah com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Humm, também não foi um bom dia eu presumo. - dando de ombros ele terminou a bebida.

\- Nem sempre o dia é do herói. - falou após fazer mais um pedido - Heróis também podem se tornar vilões. - concluiu com a voz mais grave e o olhar vazio.

\- Já conhece a minha amiga Sarah? - deixando seus pensamentos de lado ele avaliou Sarah que envergonhada olhou pela primeira vez o moreno, alto, corte bem feito e olhos castanhos, mas tristes. Estava tão quebrado quanto ela.

\- Jimmy Borelli. - estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Sarah Reese. - aceitou o cumprimento facilmente, a mão gelada dele lhe fazendo arrepiar, não era a mão de Connor, o pensamento proporcionando desconforto.

\- Sarah é residente da psiquiatra, menina de ouro. - revirando os olhos ela tentou não pensar que Maggie a estava empurrando para Jimmy.

\- Sim, você me é familiar, o Med é um dos principais centros de emergência para onde levamos nossas vítimas.

\- Jimmy é paramédico do _comando 51_ do corpo de bombeiros do distrito e motivo de muitos suspiros pelo batalhão. - envergonhado ele baixou a cabeça, um resquício de sorriso nos lábios.

 _É, ela estava dando uma de cupido._

Tentando não rir para não deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido, Sarah desculpou-se por Maggie.

\- Tá tudo bem, Maggs adora me intimidar.

\- É por que você fica ainda mais fofo envergonhado. - levantou-se - Agora crianças, se me dão licença.

\- Já vai Maggie. - Sarah a questionou inquieta.

\- Oh, não querida, April chegou, mas não se preocupe em nos acompanhar, faça companhia a Jimmy, tenho certeza que ele tem assuntos muito mais interessantes. - piscou para Sarah e saiu deixando-a sem saída.

 _Bela amiga você é Maggs._

\- O que disse?

\- Eu? Nada. Alguém falou alguma coisa? - olhou para os lados, alarmada. _Mas o que você tá fazendo Sarah? Controle-se._ Respirando fundo, forçou um sorriso e terminou a terceira taça de vinho da noite.

0o0o0o0

Após assistir aos colegas em sua apresentação de música, Connor sentiu toda a tensão acumulada se esvair e atendendo a um convite de April ele seguiu caminho ao Molly's, o que ele não esperava era encontrar Sarah e o pior, com Borelli e seu sorriso perfeito. Pensou em dar meia volta e ir para casa, mas April o viu e ele não teve escolha, ao aproximar-se ouviu Maggie falar o quanto Jimmy é encantador e como Sarah e ele fazem um casal perfeito, sentindo o sangue esquentar e a fúria tomar conta de si ele sentou, nunca desviando o olhar dos dois.

\- Boa noite senhoritas. - a voz calma, diferente dos pensamentos.

\- Que bom que veio Connor, está precisando relaxar um pouco, anda muito tenso. - olhando-a de canto ele teve vontade de rir. _E_ _la nem imagina_.

\- Esta é intenção April. - _Embora eu ache ser impossível._

0o0o0o0

\- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. - compadecida Sarah pôs a mão sobre a de Jimmy em sinal de conforto.

\- E... Eu... Ele era bom no que fazia, meu irmão, ser bombeiro era tudo pra ele e por um erro de um incompetente ele está morto. - os olhos vermelhos, ele não conseguia mais chorar.

Retirando a mão debaixo da de Sarah ele bebeu mais um gole do uísque.

\- Me desculpe, desculpe por estar falando sobre isso agora, você é uma garota legal e não tem por que está ouvindo as lamentações de um estranho.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem, estou aqui para você, posso falar palavras de conforto ou posso somente ouvir. É você quem decide quem você quer que eu seja, a médica ou a amiga. - enquanto falava ela ficou de pé e aproximou-se dele tocando-o no ombro.

\- Obrigado. - deu um pequeno sorriso e segurou a mão dela que estava em seu ombro.

0o0o0o0

Na mesa Connor não conseguia se concentrar no que as amigas falavam, tentava disfarçar, mas sua atenção era exclusiva em Sarah e Jimmy que estavam a cada minuto mais próximos, em um dado momento ela pegou a mão dele, virando de uma vez o uísque duplo que pedira ele teve vontade de levantar e acabar com aquela palhaçada. Sarah parecia o estar testado e quando ela abraçou o garoto ele se remexeu inquieto na cadeira, uma mão em punho teve que manter todo o autocontrole que ele nem sabia existir para não fazer um estrago na carinha bonita do moço. _Um, dois, três, controle Connor. Três, dois, um, ele é só mais um babaca._ Repetia a si mesmo para não fazer nada que se arrependesse depois.

Quando viu Sarah sair e ir em direção ao banheiro, ele levantou bruscamente chamando a atenção de April e Maggie que o chamaram sem obterem resposta. Seguindo até o banheiro feminino ele esperou que ela saísse.

Ao sair do banheiro Sarah sentiu ser puxada abruptamente.

\- Mas o que... - parou quando viu quem a puxava - Connor, o que está fazendo?

\- Eu não vou deixar que continue de sorrisinhos com aquele idiota. - continuou andando com ela para a saída dos fundos.

\- Sorrisinhos? - riu sarcástica - Você tá maluco - passaram pela porta - eu não estava de sorrisinhos com ninguém - soltou-se dele e o encarou, os braços cruzados - e Jimmy não é um idiota. - abriu os braços, exasperada.

Estalando a língua ele se aproximou a um ponto que foi capaz de sentir a respiração pesada dela tal como a dele.

\- Qualquer um que se atrever - pôs as mãos no rosto dela pressionando-o levemente - a por as mãos na minha garota é um idiota. - antes que ela pudesse argumentar ele a beijou.

Seus lábios encontraram os dela pressionando forte, a urgência com que ele a beijava a fez entreabrir os lábios para ele e receber sua língua com prazer. Soltando um gemido de satisfação ela sentiu o gosto dele misturado ao da bebida provocando-lhe sensações indescritíveis.

Sem separar-se dela, ele a empurrou até que ela sentiu a parede gelada bater contra suas costas. Abandonando sua boca ele fez um caminho até a base de seu pescoço provocando arrepios e arrancando suspiros de prazer enquanto com uma mão ele enlaçava seus cabelos e a outra a puxava para si fazendo-a sentir sua ereção em evidência. Espalmando os ombros dele, ela fez um caminho por seu tórax descendo até a barriga e rodeando sua cintura ela puxou a camisa marfim de dentro da calça, fazendo um novo caminho ela tocou a pele quente. Voltando a beijá-lo mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior. Afastando-se apenas por um momento ele abriu os botões da camisa dela revelando um sutiã vermelho com detalhes em renda preta, umedecendo os lábios ele levou uma mão até um seio, acariciando por cima da renda e descendo a boca até o outro afastou a peça com o polegar e mordeu o bico arrancando sussurros dela em seu ouvido.

\- Connor... Eu... Nós... - sem conseguir pronunciar uma frase ela o puxou pelos cabelos até que ele olhasse para ela, beijando-o ela explorou cada canto da boca dele comandando o beijo.

\- Sarah... - com um grunhindo rouco e cheio de desejo ele chamou o nome dela.

Alcançando o cós da calça dela ele descompactou-a e abriu o zíper, puxando ligeiramente a peça, tendo suas mãos substituídas pelas dela, ele fez o mesmo com a sua própria calça. Antes que ela terminasse de retirar toda a calça ele a interrompeu agarrando seus pulsos, elevando-os acima de sua cabeça prendendo-os na parede com uma das mãos enquanto que com a outra ele afastou a calcinha tocando levemente a parte sensível sentindo sua umidade, ela estava pronta para ele. Levantando uma perna dela ele a enlaçou em sua cintura e com um movimento rápido se afundou dentro dela.

Sentindo-o em toda sua extensão ela soltou os braços levando-os ao pescoço dele. Sem desviar o olhar do dela ele investiu cada vez mais forte. Sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo ela cravou as unhas na base do pescoço deixando sua marca. Voltando a beijá-la ele sentiu-se completo, as múltiplas sensações, o alívio por tê-la novamente, por sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro, pele contra pele, ele sorriu.

\- Não me deixe mais, nunca mais. - ele soprou em seu ouvido fazendo-a emocionar-se. Ela quis dizer que sentiu a falta dele e não seria capaz de deixa-lo outra vez, mas tudo o que pode pronunciar foram sussurros desconexos, que ela duvida ser capaz dela mesma distinguir.

Suas respirações se mesclando, ela tomou a boca dele novamente sentindo o ardor de seu desejo cada vez mais próximo, perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço ela sentiu-se flutuar quando a onda de prazer chegou em uma explosão de sensações e ela arfou contra sua boca sentindo-o fazer o mesmo quando ele despejou seu líquido quente dentro dela.

Ofegantes eles permaneceram abraçados até que seus corpos voltassem ao estado normal e sua respiração se regularizasse. Fitando-o ela viu seus olhos brilharem. Depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios ela sorriu para ele recebendo outro em troca.

\- Vem pra casa comigo? - ele pediu quando já estavam recompostos e vestidos adequadamente.

Sem dizer nada, ela aceitou, segurando firmemente a mão que ele estendeu para ela.

* * *

Como veem eu segui a linha cronológica do inicio da temporada 2 de CM, claro na minha versão não existe Robin Charles.


	15. Chapter 15

Olá, como dito no capítulo passado este é o último desta fanfic. Agradeço a cada um que comentou, favoritou e seguiu, eu gostaria de poder responder a todos que comentaram, mas como sabem só dá para responder a quem comenta estando logado.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Acordou sentindo a respiração suave em seu pescoço, um braço ao redor de sua cintura e pernas entrelaçadas as suas. Abrindo mais os olhos ela observou o local, as paredes claras, a cortina bege na janela e a pouca mobília, estava no apartamento de Connor. Aos poucos a memória recente se fazendo em sua mente, corou ao lembrar-se do que fizeram na noite que se passou, foram tão imprudentes, com o risco de serem flagrados em um deposito, mas foi bom. Sorrindo ela virou o rosto e o viu, tão sereno, descansado, Deus como ela sentiu falta daquele homem, daquelas mãos, daquela boca. Analisando o rosto bonito, novas memórias se fizeram em sua mente e lembrou-se de quando chegaram ao apartamento. Com mais calma e sem risco de serem pegos eles fizeram amor, sim amor, foi doce e gentil, sem pressa, sem nenhum ressentimento, só amor. O puro e simples _amor._

Sentindo o estômago reclamar pela falta de alimento ela deixou os pensamentos da noite de lado e saiu da cama devagar, ele precisava descansar e não queria acorda-lo desnecessariamente. Em pé ela finalmente notou o que estava vestindo, uma camisa cinza dele a qual ela já o vira vestido antes, levando a gola do tecido ao rosto ela inspirou o cheiro dele, tão bom que ela mal podia acreditar ser real. Indo em direção a saída do quarto ela parou quando ouviu o som rouco da voz dele.

\- Vai me deixar de novo Sarah? - virando-se ela o viu sentado na beira da cama, sem camisa e uma calça de moletom vinho, ficou tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notara quando ele acordou.

Fitando-o por alguns segundos viu resquícios de decepção nos olhos dele, seu coração afundou ao notar pela primeira vez o quão quebrado ela o tinha deixado. Sem dizer nada, ela aproximou-se e sentou em seu colo ficando de frente pra ele e o beijou, o beijo calmo e acalentador, cessando o beijo ela levou os lábios ao topo da cabeça dele depositando um beijo suave.

\- Eu seria uma idiota se o fizesse outra vez.

Vendo a sinceridade com que ela falava ele sorriu genuinamente para logo em seguida tomar a boca dela para si. Rodeando-a cintura ele a apertava contra si ao passo que ela entreabria a boca para receber a língua quente dele e apertava-lhe os ombros. Deitando com ela ainda em cima dele, ele encaixou-se em baixo dela fazendo-a arfar ao sentir sua ereção. Em um movimento rápido ele ficou por cima. Com a surpresa do movimento ela gargalhou só parando quando olhou em seus olhos e os viu mais escuros, nublados de desejo e algo mais. Se entreolhando por segundos que pareceram bem mais que minutos ela sentiu o coração acelerar e a boca ficar seca repentinamente e antes que pudesse se dar conta ela falou as três palavras mais temidas por ela.

\- Eu te amo.

Com as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto dela, ele fraquejou momentaneamente quando a ouviu. Abrindo e fechando os olhos ele quis se certificar que aquilo era real, ela realmente havia dito que o amava? Sim, ela disse. Sem que percebesse um sorriso se espalhou por sua face e ele se aproximou do rosto dela, desviando levou a boca até seu ouvido.

\- Te amar não é uma opção. - sua voz rouca a fazendo arrepiar. Voltando seu olhar ao dela ele continuou - Eu te amo de todas as formas e medidas Sarah.

Sentindo a intensidade de suas palavras ela voltou a beija-lo. Puxando-o mais para si ela levou as mãos as suas omoplatas deixando marcas de suas unhas pelo caminho. Descendo os lábios ao ombro desnudo dela Connor mordiscou o local, suas mãos chegando a barra da camisa e a puxando de uma vez e sem que desse tempo d'ela fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa ele retirou a calcinha. Saindo da cama e ficando de pé ele a admirou. Pela primeira vez ela não sentiu vergonha, já tinham passado desse ponto, umedecendo os lábios e o admirando de volta ela ajoelhou-se, levando as mãos ao tórax ela seguiu tocando-o até o cós da calça, sua boca fazendo o mesmo caminho. Inclinando a cabeça para olha-lo ela viu quando ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

Sentindo as mãos dela abaixarem sua calça, ele tencionou todo o corpo em antecipação ao próximo passo dela. Fechou e abriu os olhos rapidamente quando ela tocou a base de seu membro, a respiração entrecortada e ele abriu a boca, num sussurro conseguiu pronunciar algo.

\- Sa... Saaarah. Nã... Não prec...

Mordendo o lábio inferior ela o fitou novamente fazendo-o calar-se - Xiii! Eu quero.

Assentindo ele levou a mão ao rosto dela circulando os lábios com o polegar, o qual ela mordeu de leve. A sensualidade com que ela fez isso o deixando ainda mais duro, se é que ainda era possível. Sem mais delongas ela encaixou a boca em seu membro, sem saber o que fazer de imediato, ela apenas o sentiu, o gosto dele chegando a todos os cantos de sua boca. Sentindo a mão dele em seus cabelos ela iniciou movimentos circulares com a língua por toda a glande. Olhando-o de soslaio ela soube que estava fazendo certo quando o viu fechar os olhos e morder o lábio tal como ela sempre fazia quando ele tocava em algum ponto sensível. Voltando a concentrar-se em sua "tarefa" ela iniciou um vai e vem, sua mão a ajudando em locais que a boca não alcançava. Com movimentos ritmados ela aumentava e diminuía-os, em alguns momentos parava, somente para fazer novos movimentos com a língua e começava tudo de novo.

A sensação da boca dela o circundando, a língua o acariciando, estavam o levando ao ápice das sensações, sentindo que estava próximo de um orgasmo ele tentou fazê-la parar.

\- Sarah. Eu. Hum. Por favor, eu vou... - não conseguindo formular uma frase coerente ele a puxou pelo ombro bruscamente, sentindo a letargia de quase ter gozado na boca dela ele a olhou. Os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos, ela piscava várias vezes incrédula com a ação brusca dele.

Subindo na cama ele se posicionou em cima dela fazendo-a deitar.

\- Eu amo a sua boca, mas prefiro estar dentro de outro lugar nesse momento.

Levando o corpo dela mais para o meio da cama, ele pegou um travesseiro e colocou embaixo de suas nádegas. Encaixando-se entre suas pernas ele elevou os braços dela, segurando um de cada lado e a penetrou, aproveitando a momentânea surpresa dela, ele a beijou, ávido e possessivo, sugando a língua, reivindicando-a para si.

Com as investidas cada vez mais fortes e mais fundo Sarah sentiu uma onda de prazer ainda não sentida, a sensação diferente, a mistura de dor e prazer em seu centro. Diferente de todas as outras vezes que já estiveram tão íntimos. Puro sexo _passional_. A forma como ele a tomava, seus braços a dominando, a boca tocando sua pele deixando um rastro quente. Um gemido alto escapou por sua garganta quando ele tocou e mordeu o bico do seio. Sugando e mordendo cada parte sensível, ele não estava se importando se deixaria marcas. E nem ela. Ser dominada e reivindicada não a deixava raciocinar.

Sem deixa-la livre para toca-lo, ele segurou as duas mãos dela com apenas uma e com a mão livre ele a virou de costas para ele. Passando o braço por baixo de sua barriga ele a puxou mais para si deixando-a ainda mais exposta.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente dele em sua nuca quando mais uma vez ele se afundou dentro dela. _Oh! Aquilo era realmente possível?_ Ela achou que já o tinha sentido por completo, mas aquilo, aquela posição a mostrou que não, que estava completamente enganada. Aquele era ele e era todo dela. Fechando os olhos ela se deixou levar pelo som da respiração e os movimentos fortes e profundos. Sua mão acariciando a parte sensível a deixando ainda mais entregue.

\- Goze pra mim minha doce Sarah.

A voz rouca a fazendo abrir os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentiu os tremores iniciais que se antecipavam ao êxtase do gozo. Sentiu quando ele com um rosnado mordeu o ombro dela. Sentindo o líquido quente descer pelo meio de suas pernas ela chegou ao clímax. A linha fina de suor que lhe cobria a pele, o corpo mole e o cheiro de sexo deixando-a zonza.

Ainda dentro dela ele a beijou a nuca, calmo e suave. A respiração entrecortada e o coração normalizando as batidas ele iniciou uma sessão de beijos por seus ombros. Dando-se conta do que acabara de fazer, o medo tomando conta de si, ele havia perdido o controle e não se importou se a machucaria.

\- Eu... - tomando fôlego ele a virou novamente - Eu te machuquei? Desculpe querida, eu... Eu me excedi, desculpe, desculpe...

Pondo a mão na boca dele ela o calou.

\- Não me machucou. Eu tô bem. - desviando o olhar ela admitiu - Eu gostei.

Beijando a bochecha corada dela ele a abraçou. Após alguns minutos de silêncio ele sentou lembrando-se de que não havia usado preservativo.

\- O que foi? - o indagou notando que ele a observava mais que o normal.

\- Preservativos. Nós não usamos, em nenhum momento. - falou alarmado.

Sentando junto a ele, ela o acalmou - Não se preocupe, desde que tivemos sexo na ilha eu tomo pílulas.

Comprimindo os lábios e depois soltando o ar devagar ele relaxou - Bom.

0o0o0o0

Enquanto Sarah tomava banho Connor preparava algo para o café da manhã. Lembrando as últimas horas vividas ele se permitiu sorrir. Ele estava feliz, mais do que poderia imaginar, seus problemas não tinham desaparecido, seus pacientes ainda esperavam por ele, mas agora ele tinha Sarah, não precisava mais enfrentar tudo sozinho, ouvindo a campainha ele correu para a sala a fim de verificar quem chamava tão cedo e insistentemente.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Will cansado e irritado.

\- Até que enfim te encontrei _homem_. - ele disse já entrando no apartamento a passos duros.

\- Bom dia pra você também Will. - Connor zombou.

\- Tá, tá. - olhando ao redor Will viu uma camisa feminina jogada em uma mesinha próxima a um armário - Vejo que está bem e muito bem acompanhado por sinal. - sem dá importância de quem seria a camisa ele se volta para a porta - Agora que sei que está bem, vou deixa-lo em paz e aproveitar o pouco do tempo que me resta para descansar.

\- Will? - foi parado por Connor - Está tudo bem?

Exasperado ele balançou a cabeça - Como eu poderia estar bem se depois de mais de vinte quatro horas de plantão sou obrigado a vir até aqui só porque April e Maggie não paravam de dizer o quanto estão preocupadas com o fato de você ter sumido ontem a noite e não atender a nenhuma das duas. - ele disse tudo de uma só vez, após retomar o fôlego ele continuou - Eu estou cansado cara, muito cansado e sou obrigado a bancar a babá quando você só estava se divertindo. - abrindo a porta ele se voltou para Connor - Ligue para elas e faça-as saber que está bem, não as quero em meu ouvido mais, como se você fosse minha responsabilidade. - e saiu sem dar qualquer espaço de Connor responder.

Ainda olhando para a porta, estava petrificado com a reação de Will, mas não era realmente culpa de ninguém, tirado de seus pensamentos Sarah apareceu na porta do quarto.

\- Finalmente ele se foi. - olhou para a mesinha - Ah! Aqui está. - pegou a blusa e vestiu.

\- Ele de verdade estava com raiva não estava? - Connor divagou virando-se para Sarah.

\- Oh! Eu nunca o vi tão irritado. - ela deu um meio sorriso sendo acompanhada por Connor.

Aproximando-se dele, ela roçou os lábios nos dele e apoiou-se em seu ombros com os dois braços - Você acha que ele desconfiou que sou eu a estar com você?

Abraçando-a, Connor respondeu com outra pergunta - Você se importa de que saibam que estamos juntos?

\- Não de verdade, só acho que devemos ir com calma. - ela deu de ombros - E você?

\- Vamos com calma, apesar de que eu não tenho dúvidas do que eu quero. - a abraçou.

\- Eu também não, só não quero pegar a todos de surpresa. - aconchegou-se em seus braços.

\- Na hora certa deixaremos que todos saibam. Mas agora vamos repor a energia.

Seguindo para a cozinha desjejuaram sem voltar ao assunto, não estavam realmente se importando que soubesse, estavam juntos e felizes, quando chegasse o momento todos saberiam e poderiam compartilhar de sua felicidade com os outros. Por hora, queriam aproveitar a companhia um do outro somente e nada mais.

* * *

Alguns podem se perguntar, mas é assim que termina? Como aconteceu anteriormente, disseram que a fic está inacabada que falta fechar alguns pontos, mas não, não falta, não para essa fic, quando comecei a fic tive a intenção apenas de fazer algo de como eu imaginava que poderia ser o começo de um possível relacionamento Rheese e não uma história cheia dramas com vários acontecimentos, essa parte pode ficar para uma fic posterior, estou pensando na ideia de uma continuação, tudo vai depender da minha disponibilidade de tempo. No mais, obrigada a quem chegou até aqui.


End file.
